Abnormal Chanyeol
by Brida Wu
Summary: [SHORTFIC] Chanyeol dengan seluruh ketidaknormalannya di mata Baekhyun. "Bahkan spermamu juga abnormal!" ChanBaek. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1: Abnormal

"YACH ENYAHLAH KAU DARIKU PARK ABNORMAL CHANYEOL!"

Itu adalah teriakan membahana biasa sebenarnya. Terlalu biasa yang selalu terdengar dalam kurun waktu tak sampai satu menit berselang untuk pertemuan keduanya. Baik disengaja maupun tak di sengaja.

Jika di ibaratkan 2 kutup, Chanyeol adalah kutup utara maka Baekhyun akan menjadi kutup selatan. Beda jauh dan takkan pernah bersatu.

Keduanya adalah lakon _Tom and Jerry_ di dunia nyata. Oh atau _Tom and Jerry_ dalam versi sedikit lebih menyebalkan. Jika pada beberapa episode _Tom dan Jerry_ digambarkan menjadi 2 tokoh yang akur kadang-kadang, namun sayangnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan tak mengenal apa itu akur sejenisnya.

Itu bukanlah kesalahan dari garis keturunan nenek moyang mereka pada masa dinasti _Joseon_ dulu kala, atau kesalahan orangtua masing-masing yang memiliki tempat tinggal berdekatan, memasukkan keduanya pada sekolah yang sama dan membiarkan mereka hidup dalam lingkupan lingkungan yang sama pula.

Tidak. Kenyataan jika memang seperti itulah adanya.

Chanyeol dengan seluruh ketidaknormalannya di mata Baekhyun. Si telinga besar. Mata besar. Mulut besar. Badan besar beserta segala kebesaran lainnya. Dan untuk ketidaknormalan yang terbalik dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Si mata kecil. Mulut kecil. Badan kecil berserta semua hal yang kecil lainnya.

Taunya ejekan yang diselingi ejekan itu selalu berhasil menjadi acuan mengapa tiap pertikaian membosankan itu lagi dan lagi di pertontonkan. Gratis untuk semua yang berniat melihatnya.

Baekhyun lebih sering sebenarnya. Dia terlihat seperti memiliki _phobia_ aneh mengenai Park Chanyeol yang berefek pada suara cemprengnya yang suka meledak-ledak ketika sipitnya menangkap sosok tinggi itu.

"Kau dan semua tidaknormalanmu, menjauh dariku!"

Hari ini terjadi lagi pada pertemuan keluarga mereka. Baekhyun baru turun dari tangga dan ia tak sanggup menahan pekikan ketika sosok Chanyeol terlihat di depan matanya.

"Yakk apa matamu sekecil itu tidak bisa melihat jarak kita?! Jelas-jelas kau yang mendekatiku!" Chanyeol tak kalah keras berteriak. Suara beratnya terdengar menggelegar memenuhi seisi rumah.

"Jangan berteriak padaku! Kau dan suara banjir bandangmu enyah saja dari muka bumi ini! Dan berhenti melihatku dengan mata besar abnormalmu itu!" Baekhyun menghentak kaki.

"Kau pikir punya mata kecil sipit seperti semut bagus?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan ujung kelingkingnya di depan wajah Baekhyun dan tertawa miring kemudian. "Operasi plastik sana!"

Baekhyun semakin berapi. Itu penghinaan baginya dan ia tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Sedikit kesusahan, ia dekati posisi Chanyeol dan menendang kakinya dengan keras.

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan dan nyaris akan berguling pada lantai sembari memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menuding Chanyeol dengan tak suka.

"Kau pikir mata sebesar bakpaomu bagus?! Telinga yang sebesar pantat gajah kau pikir juga bagus?! Suaramu juga mengerikan, paman-paman mesum di bus bahkan tak memiliki suara banjir bandang sepertimu! Kau dengan seluruh ketidaknormalanmu itu kau pikir bagus, heh?!"

Chanyeol sudah akan berteriak membalas serangan bertubi-tubi itu. Mulutnya telah terbuka lebar namun Baekhyun menyela cepat sembari menunjuk hidungnya.

"Kau pikir punya penis besar dan panjang itu juga bagus?!" Baekhyun berdecih sedang Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya dua kali.

 _Apa-apaan! Mengapa ukuran penisnya juga ikut disalahkan._

"Kau dan penis besar dan panjang milikmu bahkan tak tau malu masuk ke dalam lubangku! Lubangku sakit dan pinggulku nyaris remuk tapi kau dan penismu bahkan tak tau malu menyeruak masuk. Kau bahkan membuang spermamu di dalam lubangku! Sekarang lihat apa yang dilakukan spermamu dalam perutku!?" Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya dengan gusar. Besar bagian itu ia condongkan pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah diliputi kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

"Baek-"

"Apa? Apa?! Kau mau bilang itu normal, heh?!"

"Tentu saja itu normal!" Chanyeol menyahut sembari bangkit dari lantai. Ngilu pada tulang keringnya tak lagi ia pedulikan alih-alih menatap Baekhyun di depannya. "Kau sedang hamil dan-"

"Aku hamil karena sperma abnomalmu mu masuk ke perutku!"

"Yach kau menghina spermaku! Apa yang salah dengan spermaku masuk ke perutmu? Aku suamimu dan kau hamil anakku-"

"Aku hamil anakku sendiri!"

"Apa-"

"Yach kalian berdua!" Sontak perdebatan tak penting itu terhenti ketika teriakan membahana lain terdengar. Keduanya reflek membawa arah kepala pada sumber suara dan menemukan Jihyun—Ibu Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan spatula di udara.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti berbicara vulgar seperti itu!" Pinggang masing-masing Jihyun cubiti dengan kesal. "Seluruh anggota keluarga berada disini!" Jihyun menunjuk ruang keluarga dan benar menemukan dua pria setengah baya berada disana. Berdehem canggung dan mencoba terlibat dalam pembicaraan kembali di antara kikuk mengudara.

"Hehe..." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Baekhyun kaburrr~" lengan Baekhyun Chanyeol tarik cepat dan keduanya berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Chanyeol aku tak bisa lari. Perutku besar!"

"Aih, sini ku gendong."

* * *

 **Kumpulan shortfic alias per chapternya langsung tamat** **no tebece tebece kleb.**

 **Makasih udah baca :D**


	2. Chapter 2: KISS

"ChanChan abnormal suamiku sayang."

Baekhyun lupa kali pertama ia mulai menyematkan tambahan abnormal pada nama Chanyeol. SD? SMP? Baekhyun tak yakin, namun jika ia jeli mengingat, mungkin disanalah awal mulanya terjadi.

Itu dimulai ketika pentas sekolah mereka di gelar. Chanyeol ditunjuk oleh guru kesenian mereka ketika itu untuk memerankan tokoh pangeran dengan pasangan gadis yang akan menjadi tuan putrinya.

Baekhyun satu-satunya yang terbahak dan mengejek sepanjang hari ketika mendengar hal itu—kemudian membuat taruhan bodoh jika pentas seni itu akan berakhir berantakan jika Chanyeol tetap berperan disana. _Chanyeol itu sangat jelek, tidak cocok dengan peran pangeran yang digambarkan sebagai sosok tampan mempesona. Benar-benar kebalikan Chanyeol pokoknya._

Haha, tapi apa-apaan dengan teriakan para gadis ketika pentas seni itu dimulai?

Baekhyun tak ingin mengingat seperti apa masam wajahnya saat itu. Chanyeol mendadak popular dan ia benci kenyataan jika Chanyeol menjadi lebih dekat dengan anak gadis sekolah mereka dibandingkan dirinya.

Dan kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari bagian dia sibuk mengumbar _aib_ Chanyeol ketika di rumah. Kebiasaannya memakai celana dalam bermotif, disuapi ibu saat sarapan juga kebiasaan tidur Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka seperti ikan kehabisan air.

"Park Chanyeol itu abnormal! Semuanya tingkahnya abnormal, bagaimana bisa kalian menyukai dirinya yang tak normal seperti itu?"

Kenyataan, tak ada yang benar peduli mengenai ocehan—atau penghinaan yang Baekhyun lakukan, membuat si mungil itu uring-uringan pada tempatnya. Bosan tak ada dalam kamusnya ketika mengumbar seluruh ketidaknormalan Chanyeol dimatanya. Semuanya menguar begitu saja dan meluncur lancar dari mulutnya.

 _Chanyeol itu abnormal!_

 _Segala yang ada dalam dirinya adalah satu; tidak normal!_

Lalu ketika masa pubertas berakhir, Chanyeol terlihat menonjol dengan segala perubahan besar terhadap dirinya dan Baekhyun lagi melihat itu merupakan hal yang abnormal.

Chanyeol itu masih SMA. Dia baru saja masuk bulan lalu tapi coba dengar seperti apa mengerikan suara miliknya. Suaranya seperti pria berumur 50 tahun pecandu rokok akut berdengung tiap kali suara beratnya itu terdengar.

Belum lagi tinggi badannya seperti raksasa. Tulangnya seperti tidak memiliki batas kalsium dengan tinggi tak normal seperti itu. Baekhyun bahkan sampai harus mendongak sampai lehernya terasa sakit agar dapat menatap langsung padanya.

Ukuran telinganya juga! Itu terlalu lebar dan terlihat melambai-lambai jika terhembus angin. Juga jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tak kalah lebarnya itu. Sudah lebar, tebal lagi!

Kenyataan bibir itulah yang memangut bibirnya pertama kali—dan masih menjadi satu-satunya hingga kini, kadang membuat Baekhyun frustasi sendiri. Baekhyun tak pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari bibir abnormal Chanyeol. Demi pantat bohay-nya! Baekhyun tidak sudi! Lagipula bagaimana bisa bibir abnormal seperti itu sangat nikmat ketika melumati bibir miliknya. Teksturnya begitu lembut dan tebal bagian itu seolah membungkusi mulutnya sampai tak bersisa.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri kadang-kadang. Memikirkan hal dimana bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir abnormal Chanyeol, rongga terbuka dan lidahnya menjulur keluar memasuki mulutnya. Bertukar liur dan Baekhyun masih tak percaya mengenai dirinya bahkan menelan liur Chanyeol langsung dari mulut laki-laki itu! Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya pula!

Haha! Menggelikan sekali.

Belum lagi perut balonnya berisikan janin yang berasal dari sperma Chanyeol. Langsung dari penis abnormalnya.

Gila Gila Gilaaaaaa!

Tapi segila apapun hal itu, kenyataan disinilah Baekhyun berada sekarang. Berganti menyandang marga Park dan berbagi kamar, selimut bahkan celana dalam juga kadang. Oh, mengenai itu… bukan hal yang benar-benar di sengaja sebenarnya. Baekhyun hanya mengambil acak celana dalam tercecer di lantai ketika pagi menjelang, matanya setengah terbuka dan ia tak cukup gila keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan bugil—ulah Chanyeol semalam.

Aih, lagipula baju mereka telah bercampur aduk tak beraturan di dalam lemari. Baekhyun bahkan terlalu sibuk menonton drama sampai tak memiliki waktu untuk membenahi lemari mereka guna memilah pakaian miliknya dan pakaian milik Chanyeol.

Hal itulah yang membuat kadang baju miliknya tanpa sengaja Chanyeol letakkan pada rak teratas lemari yang tak mampu dijangkau Baekhyun. Ujung-ujungnya—

"Yang mana? Ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk satu baju di antara lipatan baju yang lain. Ia menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang mendongak disampingnya dan laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah gelengan.

"Yang merah muda, Chan. Itu." Kakinya berjinjit dan ia cukup frustasi ketika tak mampu menjangkau bagian keinginannya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kesal dan menapak pada lantai kembali. "Terserah kau saja, ambilkan aku baju mana saja."

Baekhyun merutuk dan berjalan kepayahan menuju tempat tidur. Chanyeol menatapnya kebingungan namun tak lagi bertanya jauh. Ia mengambil acak satu pakaian Baekhyun dan menutup pintu lemari kembali. Langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun dan memberikan baju pilihannya kepada laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun membuka ikatan jubah mandinya dalam diam dan melepasnya kemudian. Polos tubuh telanjangnya memenuhi indera Chanyeol seketika. Mulus kulit putih tanpa cacat itu membuat liurnya kelu tiba-tiba. Dua puting merah muda disana tampak mengemaskan terlihat sedang besar perut itu malah seksi dimatanya. Chanyeol tak sadar ketika tangan yang mengenggam potongan baju di udara itu perlahan jatuh sedang mata malah jatuh meneliti bagian bawah Baekhyun masih ditutupi jubah mandi miliknya.

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya sekali lagi sedang isi kepala mulai berfantasi akan sesuatu yang di balik sana. Chanyeol hanya perlu menyibaknya sedikit dan—

"Apa yang kau lihat?!"

—dan Baekhyun menyentak tiba-tiba. Chanyeol terlonjak pada tempatnya bersamaan dengan seluruh fantasi yang mengabur sekejab. Matanya mengerjab dua kali menatap Baekhyun tak bersalah.

"Ish ishh issssshhhhh!" Baekhyun berdesis kesal. "Berhenti melihatku dengan mata besar abnormalmu itu Park Chanyeol!" Lengkingan suaranya memenuhi seisi kamar. Ia menaikkan jubah mandinya kembali dan mengikatnya asal.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau Ya! Kau ingin melihat penisku, 'kan? Yach, tidak tau diri! Lihat saja penis besar berurat abnormalmu itu!" Baju di dalam genggaman Chanyeol ia rampas lalu bangkit memasuki kamar mandi. Langkahnya pelan sembari memengangi belakang pinggangnya namun tak lupa meninggalkan sebuah bantingan keras pada pintu.

Seluruh kesadaran Chanyeol terkumpul seketika.

"Yach siapa yang mau melihat penis kecil merah muda milikmu itu, huh?! Dasar tidak tau diri!" Kini balas Chanyeol yang memaki. Baekhyun menendang pintu kamar mandi sekali dan berteriak kalap di dalam sana.

"Enyah saja kau Park Abnormal Chanyeol!"

…

Baekhyun itu hamil 17 minggu. Artinya sudah masuk bulan ke empat lebih satu minggu. Dan sialnya sikapnya semakin _moody_ -an saja.

Chanyeol tau—sangat tau seperti apa menyebalkannya Byun Kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tau emosinya labil dengan sikap meledak-ledaknya yang tak tau waktu. Bahkan saat tidak hamil pun, Baekhyun sudah seperti itu adanya.

Chanyeol hanya berharap saja sikap buruknya itu tak mempengaruhi psikologi bayi mereka nanti.

Itu tak sampai 10 menit berselang setelah Baekhyun menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan kalap dan ia tak tau diri mendekati Chanyeol kembali. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti anak kecil dan Chanyeol tak sudi mengakui jika Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi bulat yang semakin ia bulatkan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin odeng." Katanya. "Belikan aku odeng Chan."

"Beli saja sendiri." Percayalah, Chanyeol bukan laki-laki kekanak-kanakkan pendendam seperti itu. Dia hanya sedikit, hm… kesal. Baekhyun selalu saja menghina apapun yang ada dalam dirinya. Seharusnya Chanyeol terbiasa akan hal itu, namun nyaris satu tahun mengikat janji pernikahan, masih tak mampu membuat dirinya menerima tiap kali Baekhyun memberikan penghinaan terhadap penis miliknya.

Apa salah penisnya? Tuhan menciptakannya dengan begitu mempesona, ukurannya mengangumkan dengan urat seksi yang menjadi idaman siapapun di luar sana. Itu asset berharga dan Chanyeol tak terima jika Baekhyun melecehkan penisnya seperti itu.

 _Huh! Memang apa bagusnya punya penis kecil dengan warna merah menggemaskan seperti kepunyaan Baekhyun!_

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Kenapa kau berdecih seperti itu?" Baekhyun menatapnya tak suka. Langkahnya pelan mendekati Chanyeol dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu. "Ayolah Chanyeol~ Aku ingin sekali makan odeng. Lihat liurku sampai menetes seperti ini." Baekhyun dengan sengaja meneteskan setitik liur dari mulutnya lalu menghisapnya kembali dengan cepat.

"Yach! Jorok sekali kau!" Chanyeol berjengit jijik.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan melakukan hal yang sama kembali. Cukup bersenang hati membuat Chanyeol kesal karena ulahnya. "Makanya belikan aku odeng. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Lihat perutku besar begini, berjalan saja susah." Bibirnya ia majukan dan mengerjabkan matanya seperti anak anjing.

 _Ah, Chanyeol tak mampu._

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi kembali. Siaran yang tersaji tak lagi menarik minatnya sedang Baekhyun malah menarik segala perhatiannya seperti itu.

"ChanChan~" Suara Baekhyun mendayu terdengar. Satu lengan Chanyeol ia peluk erat dan tak tau malu menggosokkan wajahnya disana. "ChanChan abnormal suamiku sayang. Kumohon…" Rayunya.

Chanyeol menahan senyum dalam dirinya. Baekhyun yang seperti ini selalu menjadi _favourite_ nya. Chanyeol selalu luluh dengan mudah walau egonya masih berkeinginan untuk menggoda Baekhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Apa yang akan ku dapatkan jika aku membelikanmu odeng?" Chanyeol bertanya. Matanya melirik Baekhyun dan suaminya itu menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan kembali dan menatap Chanyeol sejurus.

"Sebenarnya Ya." Chanyeol menyahut dengan nada bicara yang sama. Lesung pipi tunggalnya terlihat jelas ketika bibirnya ia kulum seperti itu.

Baekhyun menatapnya tak mengerti dan sebenarnya merasa aneh akan ekspresi yang tengah Chanyeol tampakkan kini.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memperbaiki duduknya sesaat dan menghadap Baekhyun akan sarat makna dalam senyum tertahan miliknya. Telunjuknya melayang di udara dan mengetuk bibirnya dua kali kemudian. "Cium."

Baekhyun mengatupkan rahang seketika bersamaan dengan aliran darah naik memenuhi wajahnya. Rona merah tersebar sampai telinga dan Baekhyun tak sadar ketika matanya terpaku pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Cium saja." Bisiknya memalu. Bibirnya ia kulum dan menghindari Chanyeol seperti anak gadis kasmaran.

Melihatnya, Chanyeol melebarkan senyum dan menggeser duduknya semakin mendekati Baekhyun. Dagu Baekhyun ia sentuh pelan dan mengangkat wajah tertunduk itu perlahan. Baekhyun semakin merona dan ia memilih memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol menangkup belahan pipinya.

Deru nafas menerpa lembut. Berbaur satu dan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menatap ranum tipis itu sesaat. Belahan Baekhyun terbuka kecil dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak segera mempertemukan bibir mereka disana.

Chanyeol mengecupnya sekali. Menekan belahan bawahnya pertama kali. Baekhyun menyambut dan ikut menekan bibir Chanyeol dalam ciuman mereka. Lumatan disana lembut tercipta. Menarik ulur tiap sisi lunak masing-masing dan terhenti oleh suara kecipak pelan di akhir penyatuan.

"Lagi?" Chanyeol berbisik. Ia menikmati betul seperti apa ekspresi memalu Baekhyun di depannya. Suami mungilnya itu memberikan anggukan singkat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Lagi. Pakai lidah juga."

* * *

 **Cocot:** Lohaaa there~

Makasih pokoknya yang udah baca chap pertama, review kalian bikin ngakak weh :v senengnya bisa nge trap HAHAHA btw ini ratednya aku ganti jadi M, aih padahal mau insyaf nulis naena akunya, maunya fokus baca aja /lah/ cuman kayaknya ini fic ga cocok kalo dikasih T ya :3 but well, rated M isn't always isinya naena dong ya wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3: EX

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika pertanyaan itu mengucur tepat di sampingnya. Air mata sialan masih menetes bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung reda menghujani dirinya.

Penglihatan Baekhyun sedikit mengabur-mengerjab beberapa kali sampai retinanya benar dapat menangkap sosok di sampingnya itu.

Chanyeol.

Barkhyun menatapnya lama sebelum memutus kontak mata mereka disana. Pertanyaan Chanyeol tak ia tanggapi, kembali menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan.

"Bangun." Chanyeol meminta. "Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini."

Baekhyun bergeming pada tempatnya. Chanyeol berdecak tanpa suara dan menarik lengan basah Baekhyun agar bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Lepas." Baekhyun mempertahankan posisinya. Lengannya ia tarik dari cengkraman Chanyeol tanpa tenaga.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau menangis bodoh hanya karena laki-laki muka datar itu, huh?" Chanyeol menyentak lengannya kembali. Baekhyun mengaduh sekali dan ia nyaris limbung ketika tubuhnya di paksa menegak seperti itu. Keram pada kaki seolah mati rasa akibat terlalu lama berada dalam posisi yang sama.

Chanyeol terkejut dan reflek menangkap tubuh Baekhyun dan melempar begitu saja payung miliknya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Baekhyun serak terdengar pada dada Chanyeol. Kepalan tangannya memukuli laki-laki itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Chanyeol tak acuh-alih-alih semakin erat melingkarkan lengannya mendekap tubuh basah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terisak dan kepalan tangannya beralih mencengkram kuat baju pada dada Chanyeol. Meremasnya dan tangisnya pecah disana.

"Aku benci padamu!" Raungnya.

Tak ada yang Chanyeol lakukan, diam terpaku dan memejamkan matanya mendekap semakin erat tubuh kecil itu. Menikmati dengan baik seperti apa degupan jantung berbahaya dalam dadanya. Itu menyenangkan terasa. _Bersambut baik dengan degupan yang sama seperti Baekhyun._

 _ **Untuk perasaan yang sama.**_

 **...**

"Sedang bernostalgia tentang mantanmu, huh?" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak pada tempatnya, diikuti dengan dunia pikir buyar ketika Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan memperhatikan seperti apa Baekhyun melangkah mendekati posisinya. Satu tangan berada di bawah perut buncitnya, melangkah dengan tenang dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya tak mengerti. Baekhyun berdecih dan memutar bola matanya.

"Siapa itu? Si gadis pirang dengan garis _eyeliner_ payah seperti cakar ayam, tentu saja mantan Park Abnormal Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menampakkan air muka geli pada wajahnya.

Kini berbalik Chanyeol yang memutar mata.

Baekhyun membicarakan Yujin. Temannya saat SMA dulu yang kini berada dalam jurusan yang sama dengannya di Universitas. Baekhyun menuding jika gadis itu merupakan kekasihnya-dan menjadi mantannya sekarang.

"Dia bukan mantanku," Chanyeol menyahut.

Itu benar. Yujin hanya sebatas temannya saja. Mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan kencan apapun-lagipula Chanyeol tak menyukainya dan tak berniat untuk menjadikan kekasih-tapi Baekhyun bebal dan masih saja menuding Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Oh, bukan mantan karena masih berkencan sampai sekarang." Baekhyun mencibir. Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafasnya akan responnya untuk itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya dan tak mungkin dia menjadi mantanku." Itu telah Chanyeol perdengarkan hingga akan bosan rasanya. Kenyataan Baekhyun yang tak peduli dan masih saja suka mengatainya seperti itu.

"Lagipula aku tidak punya mantan!" Sambung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbahak. "Ya tentu saja kau tidak punya! Kau 'kan Si Park Abnormal Chanyeol, siapa yang mau berkencan denganmu memangnya?"

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan seluruh pergerakan tangannya untuk tak mencakar atau menarik wajah Baekhyun di sampingnya. Laki-laki ini-asdfghjkl.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bodoh menangisi mantanku sambil hujan-hujanan." Chanyeol menyindir tak peduli. Tawa Baekhyun lenyap dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pelototan mata besar.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Aku bilang aku-tidak-bodoh-menangisi-mantanku-sambil-hujan-hujanan." Chanyeol mengulang dengan ejaan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan dan Baekhyun tak menahan diri untuk menarik hidung Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Akh!" Chanyeol mengaduh.

"Katakan sekali lagi atau kutarik lepas hidungmu!" Serunya galak.

Chanyeol mengujarkan maaf dengan suara sengau dan Baekhyun melepaskannya kemudian.

"Lagipula aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, mengapa kau marah?" Ia mengusap hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Baekhyun tak pernah tanggung-tanggung menjajah dirinya.

"Itu karena kau memfitnahku. Aku tidak menangis!"

"Kau ya!"

"Aku tidak! Saat itu sedang hujan dan-"

"Dan kau menangis disana-AKH BAEKHYUN TELINGAKUUU~"

"Mati saja kau Park Chanyeol!"

Telinganya, Chanyeol rasakan terasa akan putus dan Baekhyun tak peduli. Chanyeol meraung dan mencengkram kuat lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat. Baekhyun memakinya terlalu banyak sebelum melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada telinga Chanyeol setelah itu.

"Setidaknya mantanku tidak memiliki telinga besar abnormal sepertimu!" Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Dia tampan dan siapa yang tidak menangis ketika akan berakhir dengannya!"

"Jangan curhat padaku." Chanyeol menyela sembari mengusap telinganya kini. Itu bahkan lebih sakit dari jepitan Baekhyun pada hidungnya tadi.

"Aku tidak curhat! Aku hanya mengingatkan jika hubungan kami berakhir karena aku harus menikah denganmu!"

"Apa-apaan!" Chanyeol melotot. "Kau berujar seperti itu seolah aku yang memintamu menikah denganku, _heol~_ **mimpimu ketinggian!"**

"Aku bahkan tak pernah dan takkan sudi bermimpi untuk menikah denganmu Park Abnormal Chanyeol, cuci muka sana, bangun dan jangan berbicara omong kosong terus!"

Chanyeol lagi menahan tangannya dan berakhir dengan ekspresi gemas menahan seluruh keinginannya untuk tak mencakar wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafas dua kali yang panjang dan menghembuskannya kemudian. Chanyeol meninggalkan degusan sesaat dan memilih bangkit dari duduknya.

Berdebat dengan Baekhyun takkan ada ujungnya. Laki-laki hamil itu bahkan tak tau apa kata mengalah dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi namun Baekhyun menahannya dalam tanya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ia menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Cuci muka dan tidur!" Sindirnya.

"Aku lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu, ramen juga tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tak tau diri malah menyuruhnya seperti itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyuruh mantan tampan yang normalmu itu untuk membuatmu ramen." Chanyeol lagi menyindir.

Baekhyun berkerut kening. "Yakk, mengapa aku harus menyuruhnya, kau suamiku bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan orang lain yang membuatkannya untukku?"

Chanyeol taunya malah hilang kata ketika Baekhyun lagi dan lagi mengujarkan itu dengan santai dan tak memiliki beban. Itu sedikit aneh bagaimana Baekhyun mengatai dirinya dengan segala bentuk penghinaan namun tak pernah menyangkal seperti apa status mereka kini.

Baekhyun bahkan terdengar bangga mengatakan jika dirinya adalah suami Park Chanyeol dan Park Chanyeol adalah suaminya.

"Cepatlah! Aku lapar sekali." Baekhyun merengek. "Jangan lupa tambahkan dua sosis, sosis sapi. Aku tak suka sosis ayam."

Chanyeol berakhir dengan helaan nafas dan berjalan menghentak pergi dari sana. Itu konyol bagaimana dirinya malah berbelok menuju dapur dan lupa tujuannya untuk masuk ke kamar.

"Berhentilah makan ramen, aku tak mau rambut anakku nanti keriting gara-gara kau keseringan makan ramen."

"Baiklah ChanChan suamiku sayang~"

 _Terserah._

* * *

 **Cocot:** Thankseu for reading, review, fav. foll. See ya kapan2~ ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Red Lipstick

Baekhyun pikir, setelah melewati trimester pertama kehamilannya; _morning sickness_ , pusing, mual hingga muntah di pagi hari akan menghilang dari kesehariannya. Namun taunya, ketika perut balonnya sudah mencapai angka 5 bulan pun tetap saja lambungnya bergelojak dan ia lagi berakhir di depan kloset. Tidak hanya ketika pagi menjelang, pun ketika senja menampilkan dirinya kini, walaupun tak sesering 4 bulan pertama-namun Baekhyun masih berada di depan kloset untuk memuntahkan seisi lambungnya,

Sore ini pun, Baekhyun telah berada di kamar mandi nyaris setengah jam yang lalu. Berjongkok di depan kloset berusaha memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya lagi dan lagi.

Di belakangnya, Chanyeol memijit tengkuknya lembut dengan tatapan prihatin. Terkadang melarikan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun pula dan memberikan usapan menyenangkan disana. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik namun tak benar dapat mengurangi mual yang menderanya.

"Kita tak usah pergi saja, Baek. Kau istirahat saja, aku akan menghubungi Jongdae dan mengatakan jika kita tak bisa pergi." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat kemudian menggeleng ribut sampai rambutnya bergoyang tak karuan.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kita tetap harus pergi! Aku baik-baik saja." Tukasnya. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali memuntahkan isi lambungnya, masih sama hanya berupa cairan putih bening yang berpindah mengisi kloset.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, kau tak berhenti muntah sedari tadi." _Keukeuh_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tak bisa menutupi bagaimana khawatirnya ia pada si mungil itu. Jika tau hormonal kehamilan seperti itu, mending Chanyeol tidak usah menghamilinya saja.

Chanyeol sudah akan masuk kamar kembali guna mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jongdae ketika Baekhyun mencekal kakinya tiba-tiba dan menggeleng kembali dengan kuat.

"Aku bilang, aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian bangkit dari lantai. "Ayo kita bersiap-siap."

"Baek-"

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, menuju _wastafel_ dan membasuh mukanya disana. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol menghela nafas sedang kalimat penolakan dalam dirinya melebur begitu saja. Percuma, Baekhyun tetap takkan mendengarkan dirinya.

Jadi hari ini merupakan hari reuni pertama kelas mereka sejak 3 tahun kelulusan SMA. Itu bagus bagaimana mereka yang terpisah sejak lulus dapat bertemu kembali dan mengenang masa-masa putih abu-abu berlalu. Dan Baekhyun berpikir, ia pun tak boleh melewatkan hari ini, tentu saja.

Sisa mualnya ia abaikan, mengambil baju yang telah ia siapkan siang tadi lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya di depan meja rias dan mulai memoles wajahnya disana.

Sejak hamil, Baekhyun hanya sesekali keluar rumah untuk membeli persedian mingguan atau pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Selebihnya ia akan berada di depan tv, menonton drama dengan baju kebesaran milik Chanyeol di tubuhnya bersandingan dengan celana dalam minion kuning yang menutupi sebagian pantatnya. Ditemani setumpuk kemasan snack kosong dan juga sebaskom es krim.

Atau ketika Chanyeol pulang ke rumah-sepulang kuliah atau tak memiliki kelas, Baekhyun hanya akan berada di kamar, di atas tempat tidur sedang tubuhnya di himpit Chanyeol di atasnya. Bercinta tak ingat waktu kemudian menggerutu karena seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendesah-desah dan menarik-narik rambut Chanyeol.

Tapi hari ini Baekhyun akan pergi bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan ia tak pernah tau bisa serindu ini dengan _eyeliner_ beserta serangkaian _make up_ dasar miliknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak hari terakhir ia tak menyentuh benda dengan _liquid_ hitam itu. Maka dengan semangat Baekhyun membukanya dan mulai menggambar kelopak matanya sebelum Chanyeol berseru tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah pakai _eyeliner_!" Seru Chanyeol, lalu merampas batangan itu dan meletakkannya di dalam laci,

"Ah, kenapa? Yak! Kembalikan _eyeliner_ ku!" Baekhyun merengek, nyaris berteriak.

"Pakai _eyeliner_ atau kita tidak jadi pergi?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol murka, selalu saja. Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol memang memiliki phobia terhadap _eyeliner_ atau apa, selalu saja setiap Baekhyun hendak menggambar kelopak matanya, Chanyeol akan menyalak kemudian mengancam dirinya dengan apapun yang sialnya selalu berhasil laki-laki itu lakukan.

Baekhyun berdesis kesal, ia menggerutui Chanyeol sembari menatap refleksinya pada cermin. Matanya yang sipit terlihat nyaris tenggelem oleh poninya yang semakin memanjang.

"Chanyeooolll aku terlihat aneh! Mataku hilang~" Rengeknya. Ia menarik laci yang berisikan _eyeliner_ nya namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menahannya dengan satu kaki.

"Aku tidak suka kau pakai _eyeliner_ — _aku tidak suka kau terlihat semakin mempesona dan orang-orang akan terpesona padamu_ —Kau terlihat seperti valak tiap kali memakainya!"

"Yak! Kau yang mirip valak, dasar abnormal!" Balas Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian tak lagi merengek tentang eyeliner miliknya, alih-alih mencari lipstik miliknya kini.

"Tidak usah pakai lipstik, _lipglos_ saja." Lagi Chanyeol berseru dan merebut liptint di tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak apa-apaan!" Baekhyun berteriak. "Kembalikan lipstikku!"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kita tidak pergi ke pesta atau semacamnya, mengapa kau harus pakai lipstik— _aku tidak akan tahan melihat bibirmu yang sudah merah semakin merah itu, benar-benar menggoda imanku yang lemah gulana ini_ —kau akan semakin mirip perempuan jika pakai lipstik!"

"Yak!" Baekhyun menarik hidung Chanyeol kali ini. Menjepitnya keras kemudian menariknya dengan kesal. "Aku bukan perempuan!" Sentaknya tak suka.

"Nah, kau menyadarinya, 'kan?"

"Ish kau!" Baekhyun bersedekap di dada. Ia menatap tak suka Chanyeol namun bibirnya malah mengerucut. Ia menatap dirinya kembali di cermin dan lagi merengek disana.

"Tapi aku terlihat pucat seperti hantu, memangnya kau tidak takut pergi dengan hantu?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol akan sedikit luluh dengan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol balas menatap dirinya dan mulai meneliti paras mungil itu. _Ya, dan kau akan menjadi hantu yang paling menggemaskan sejagat._ Batinnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersadar atas apa yang baru saja ia ujarkan dan berkedip dua kali.

"Bukan masalah," ia menggidikan bahunya tak peduli. "Lagipula kau lebih jelek ketimbang Annabell."

"YACK! Bibir tebal abnormalmu itu yang mirip Annabell!" Lagi, Baekhyun menarik hidungnya dengan kuat. Chanyeol mengaduh dan Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Lepas atau kita akan pergi?" Ancam Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya dan sedetik setelahnya segera melepaskan jepitan tangannya pada hidung Chanyeol.

"Dasar kau Park Menyebalkan Chan Abnormal Yeol!" Rutuknya. Ia meraih _lipglos_ nya ogah-ogahan dan mulai memoleskan pelembab bibir tanpa warna itu di atas bibirnya. Tapi kemudian dia kembali merengek.

"Lihat, aku terlihat pucat." Ini pasti efek mualnya satu jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol melihatnya dan dalam hati membenarkan hal itu. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah baginya. Bibir Baekhyun sudah merah lahiriahnya dan Chanyeol benar-benar memujanya tanpa Baekhyun sendiri ketahui mengapa, untuk Chanyeol; Baekhyun tak membutuhkan pewarna apapun lagi untuk bibirnya itu.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya ketika retinanya jatuh di atas belahan tipis kecintaannya itu. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh sedang keinginannya untuk melumat lunak itu mulai membumbung di atas kepalanya.

"Sini aku merahkan kalau begitu."

"Apa-"

Baekhyun tak sampai berkedip ketika Chanyeol menunduk dan mengapai bibirnya. Memangutnya sedang lumatan-lumatan kecil itu membawa Baekhyun dalam lena kenikmatan.

Baekhyun tak pernah ingin mengakui bagaimana mendambanya ia untuk setiap ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan. Entah itu hanya berupa kecupan sampai ciuman yang melibatkan lidah sekalipun... Baekhyun mencintainya melebihi cintanya pada liquid hitam bernamakan eyeliner miliknya.

Baekhyun terlena dan matanya terpejam menikmati bagaimana bibir tebal Chanyeol melingkupi seluruh bibir tipis miliknya. Bibirnya di sedot Chanyeol dan jilatan lidah lelaki itu taunya membuat gairahnya naik dengan cepat.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol memenuhi rongga miliknya dan membelit lunak tak bertulang yang sama di dalam sana. Leguhan tercipta dan Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah hisapan dalam sebelum melepas pangutan mereka kemudian.

Mata Baekhyun menyayu, bertemu dengan kelereng hitam Chanyeol di atasnya. Lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu tersenyum, begitu tampan dengan bibir basah akibat liur mereka-Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati mengatakan betapa seksinya suaminya itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah merah." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Uh?" Baekhyun tak paham.

Satu jari Chanyeol menuju ujung bibirnya kemudian mengusap dagunya yang basah oleh liur dengan lembut.

"Bibirmu," Jawab Chanyeol. "Sekarang sudah semakin merah."

"Oh," Baekhyun berguman. Darahnya naik memenuhi pipinya dan Baekhyun merona menyadari seperti apa Chanyeol memerahkan bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, pekiknya dalam hati.

Namun itu tak benar membuat Baekhyun ingin melupakan bagaimana hebatnya sensasi peraduan bibir mereka. Baekhyun... _ingin lagi._

Instingnya memimpin. Metoriknya mengambil langkah maju. Jemari lentiknya mendarat pada lengan bawah Chanyeol. Menggenggam bagian itu lembut, begitu sensual-kemudian mengarahkan jemari telunjuk Chanyeol pada bibirnya kembali.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa dosa sedang lelaki dengan nama keluarga Park itu seperti kehilangan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Matanya yang bulat membulat lagi ketika Baekhyun membuka belahan bibirnya dan menjilati ujung jemari miliknya.

"Baek-" Chanyeol menahan nafas.

Baekhyun mengindahkannya, alih-alih semakin dalam memasukkan jemari Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Membasahinya di dalam sana kemudian membungkus jemari itu pula dengan lidahnya.

Chanyeol hilang dalam akal. Baekhyun _so damn_ menggoda. Imannya yang sudah lemah semakin melemah, persetan dengan mereka yang baru saja mandi juga jam di dinding nyaris menunjuk pukul 6. Penisnya bergerak di dalam celananya dan Chanyeol bertaruh lubang Baekhyun pun berkedut-kedut di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menarik jemari basahnya dari mulut Baekhyun dan tanpa kata segera memangut bibir tipis itu kembali. Baekhyun terkesiap tapi kemudian tertawa dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher suaminya itu.

"Dasar penggoda." Chanyeol berbisik berbahaya di sela ciuman mereka.

"Dan kau tergoda." Balas Baekhyun. Ia terkikik ketika lidah Chanyeol menekan ujung lidahnya, begitu menggelitik namun Baekhyun tetap menyukainya.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun tanpa beban dari kursi kecil di meja rias dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuh mungil itu terlampau hati-hati sedang lidahnya menjelajah kembali di dalam rongga suaminya itu.

Baekhyun melenguh dan tangannya menarik helai rambut Chanyeol di atasnya.

"Omong-omong, kau merusak tatanan rambutku, Baek." Kata Chanyeol. "Aku menatanya nyaris setengah jam asal kau tau."

Baekhyun dapat membenarkan hal itu bagaimana gel rambut Chanyeol memenuhi telapak tangannya. Ketika diperhatikan hanya belakang kepalanya saja yang acak kabul sedang bagian depan rambut laki-laki itu masih rapi tanpa terusik sedikitpun. Keningnya kemudian berkerut menyadari gaya rambut suaminya itu.

"Yak apa yang kukatakan untuk tidak memperlihatkan jidat abnormalmu itu, huh?" Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba menarik poni Chanyeol dan hanya 3 detik untuk menutupi kening itu kembali.

"Aw Baek!" Chanyeol mengaduh, merasakan tarikan jemari Baekhyun pada helai rambutnya.

"Nah, lebih baik." Namun Baekhyun malah tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol berdecak sekali, "Kau menghina jidatku! Ini asset berharga tau, gadis di kampusku bahkan mengaku bisa hamil hanya dengan melihat jidatku nan sempurna ini."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Baekhyun melotot marah seketika. Ia menahan dada Chanyeol di atasnya dan berseru kemudian. "Gadis kurang ajar mana yang bilang, tunjukkan padaku!" Baekhyun sudah akan melepaskan kukungan Chanyeol jika lelaki itu tak menahannya kembali.

"Baek-"

"Aku harus segera menyadarkan mereka betapa abnormalnya jidatmu— _jidatmu itu hanya milikku-_ aku akan mencongkel mata mereka— _sampai putihnya menjadi hitam dan yang hitam menjadi putih_ —sampai mereka sadar betapa abnormalnya jidatmu _—sampai mereka tau diri jika jidatmu itu hanya milikku, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya_ —dasar gadis bodoh." Baekhyun mengeracau.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tidak tersinggung walaupun lagi dan lagi Baekhyun menghina apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

"Jadi apa sekarang kita akan menemui gadis kampusku atau melanjutkan—" Chanyeol menahan kalimatnya, mendekatkan selatan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan menggesekkan kelamih mereka disana.

Baekhyun merona kembali merasakan bagaimana penis Chanyeol menggesek penis miliknya di luaran celana mereka, terasa tegang dan uh—Baekhyun menginginkannya.

"Tentu saja, melanjutkan ini." Baekhyun balas melakukan hal yang sama. Menaikkan pinggulnya dan menggesek penis mereka kembali.

Chanyeol tersenyum berbahaya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menciumi setiap jengkal kulit leher itu dengan memuja. Mengecupnya dan mengigitnya sampai merah.

"Ugh Chan jangan membuat tanda." Baekhyun berujar kepayahan. Tangannya menarik rambut Chanyeol kembali guna menjauh dari lehernya namun yang Chanyeol lakukan tetap memperbanyak hasil cetakan bibirnya disana.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun terengah. "Kita harus berangkat ke acara reuninya-"

 _Persetan dengan reuni Baek!_ Chanyeol memaki dalam hati. Namun tak benar mempengaruhi gairahnya akan si mungil di bawahnya ini.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol! Bibirmu-" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan dengan begitu nyata bibir Chanyeol menyedot batang leher, begitu kuat dan Baekhyun meyakini warna merahnya tercetak jelas disana.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata dalam pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun berisik sekali sampai-sampai penisnya yang sudah tegang menjadi semakin tegang di dalam celananya.

"Yakk bibir abnormalmu—" Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong begitu Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya kembali.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kuat, menjilati setiap inci belahan itu kemudian membelit lidahnya. Menyesap liurnya kemudian membasahi dagu runcing itu setelahnya.

Baekhyun mendesah dan tak sadar ketika kalimat tak selesaikannya menguar begitu saja.

"—nikmat sekali."

* * *

 **Cocot:** Ada yang kangen ini? Wkwkw

Jadi kira2 seperti inilah gambaran Park Abnormal Chanyeol dan Byun Absurd Baekhyun kalo naenaan lol


	5. Chapter 5: Cembokur Reunion

"Sambutlah pasangan fenomenal kita—CHANBAEK~!"

Lengkingan suara Jongdae menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, diikiti oleh seruan teman-teman yang lain bahkan sampai repot-repot menyemprotkan kofeti kepada dua orang yang baru saja sampai itu.

Baekhyun menahan pekikan sedang Chanyeol tersenyum idiot seperti biasa.

"Yak kalian!" Baekhyun menahan gemas menatap Jongdae dan tak sadar mencengkram lengan Chanyeol semakin erat. Jongdae melirik dan bersiul menggoda kembali.

"Wah, lihat yang sok mesra ini." Cibirnya. Lagi diikuti dengan siulan dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Ish!" Baekhyun berdecih namun tetap mempertahankan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan masih berfikir untuk menempeli suaminya itu sepanjang hari jika ia tidak ditarik Kyungsoo duduk pada satu meja dengan 2 teman mereka yang telah duduk disana. Ada Jieun dan Hyejung.

"Wah, Baekhyun aku masih tidak percaya kau menikah dengan Chanyeol. Padahal sudah hampir setahun tapi tetap saja…" Hyejung menggeleng dramatis. "Sulit dipercaya,"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol memang beruntung mau aku nikahi." Sahut Baekhyun dengan kibasan poni.

"Phhttt!" Kyungsoo menahan tawa dan Hyejung nyaris muncrat. Jieun menjadi satu-satunya yang berdecih kemudian mencibir.

"Tidak salah bicara Baek? Dilihat dari sudut sisi panjang lebar tetap saja kau yang terlihat beruntung bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol. Coba lihat dia—" Jieun menunjuk Chanyeol di meja Jongin dengan dagu. "Tinggi, keren, tampan bonusnya pintar lagi." Matanya berotasi kepada Baekhyun dan memberikan tatapan menilai, "tidak seperti kau, pendek, suara cempreng, ribut belum lagi sifat menyebalkanmu itu."

"Yak!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan kesal. "Orang gila mana yang akan beruntung menikah dengan Park Abnormal Chanyeol. Dia itu abnormal aku saja yang ketiban sial harus menikah dengannya."

"Ya ampun Baek, bahkan setelah menikah kau masih saja menghinanya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menghinanya, aku mengatakan apa yang menjadi kenyataannya."

Tiga orang di depan Baekhyun serempak memutar bola mata, "sudah kubilang jangan bicara dengan Baekhyun." Keluh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap bergantian temannya. "Memang itu kenyataannya, kalian tidak tau bagaimana sengsaranya aku harus tinggal serumah dan melihat semua tingkal abnormalnya itu. Sulit dipercaya jika aku masih saja hidup sama hari ini."

"Saking sengsaranya kau bahkan tengah hamil anak Park Abnormal Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengejek.

"Eh?" dua gadis itu berkedip dan baru menyadari perut Baekhyun yang terlihat membuncit. Tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat jelas dibalik _sweater_ yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"Huuu~ sudah diisi ternyata." Jieun dan Hyejung ikut mencibir.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Baekhyun lagi menatap bergantian teman-temannya sembari mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. "Aku hamil anakku sendiri."

"Ya, kau memang hamil anakmu sendiri Baek. Kau mengisinya dengan spermamu sendiri." Ketus Jieun.

"Itu sperma Chanyeol."

"Nah kan!" Kyungsoo benar tak menahan diri untuk tak menjambak Baekhyun. Ia berubah gemas dan benar berkeinginan menggigit pipi temannya itu sampai kempes kembali. Mengapa kian hari bodohnya semakin bertambah saja?

Baekhyun yang memang bodoh malah berkedip menatap Kyungsoo, "Kenapa lagi? Ini memang sperma Chanyeol."

"Terserah kau! Aku kesal bicara denganmu!" Kyungsoo menggebrak meja. Darah tingginya naik lagi dan kepalanya berubah pening cenat-cenut.

"Omong-omong," Hyejung menyerumput minumannya sesaat kemudian mencolek kentang goreng Kyungsoo sembari berujar. "Chanyeol lumayan popular di kampus apalagi sejak menjadi asisten dosen Ma, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menjadi idola junior fakultasnya."

Alis Baekhyun diam-diam naik satu di atas kening, "Kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku'kan satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol, Baek. Yujin juga, Chanyeol tidak memberitaumu?"

Baekhyun tau tentang itu, kecuali Chanyeol si mahasiswa popular yang berarti dikerubungi para gadis merupakan hal yang baru ia ketahui hari ini. Pelipis Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berkedut—

"Chanyeol dan Yujin bahkan sekelas, mereka juga sering terlibat dalam forum diskusi fakultas."

—dan bertambah parah dengan bibir maju dalam kerucutan masam.

"Ingat tidak saat ulangtahun kampus, Chanyeol dan Yujin juga ditunjuk jadi pembawa acara."

"Hooh-hooh," Jieun mengangguk cepat. "Setelah itu mereka malah digosipkan pacaran."

"Phhttt BUAHAHHAHAHA~" Baekhyun tertawa keras. "Nasib Yujin sial sekali, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jeleknya dia harus berpura-pura senang menjadi _partner_ Chanyeol." Baekhyun terbahak dan nyaris menepuk-nepuk perutnya jika tak ingat ia sedang hamil.

"Ah, tidak. Yujin terlihat senang sekali. Chanyeol juga, sebentar sepertinya aku punya foto mereka di grub jurusan." Hyejung mencari ponsel miliknya, membuka ruang obrolan lalu memperlihatkan gambar yang terkirim disana kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya sedang mata melotot seolah hendak meloncat menatapi satu per satu gambar itu.

"Ya Tuhan mengapa Chanyeol jelek sekali disini." Baekhyun menunjuk layar ponsel Hyejung dengan tawa menyebalkan. "Lihat jidat abnormalnya itu."

"Aih dasar, kau sepertinya harus ke spesialis mata Baekhyun. Tampan begini _masa_ dibilang jelek. Yang ada penglihatanmu yang abnormal." Jieun mencibir untuk kesekian kalinya yang di angguki Kyungsoo juga Hyejung.

"Chanyeol _strong_ sekali menikah denganmu, mengapa aku prihatin…"

"Yak apa maksudnya?" Baekhyun melotot tak suka dan menyambak rambut Jieun. "Aku yang satu-satu _strong_ disini. Bayangkan aku harus satu rumah—"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Kyungsoo mencela kemudian menguap. Baekhyun cemberut sedang jemari mengusap layar ponsel Hyejung kembali dan melihat potongan gambar dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi objeknya disana.

Itu semua merupakan foto _candid_ Chanyeol selama acara kampus berjalan termasuk saat ia tengah berada di atas panggung berdua dengan Yujin dengan sebuah _microphone_ di tangan. Baekhyun tidak sudi untuk cemburu tapi mengapa hatinya _nyut-nyutan_ seperti itu?

Chanyeol selalu menyangkal jika Yujin hanyalah sebatas temannya, saat sekolah dulu pun kini berada di Universitas mereka tak lebih sekedar itu. Baekhyun percaya walau ia masih suka meledek Chanyeol tentang hubungan _buatan_ itu—tak peduli dengan raut tak nyaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih suka melakukannya.

Tapi lihat bagaimana raut tak suka itu nyatanya hanya topeng sedang kenyataannya Chanyeol tetap menempeli Yujin diluar ketidatahuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kesal dan ia tiba-tiba saja berhasrat ingin menggigit telinga Chanyeol sampai putus. Lihat saja di rumah nanti—Baekhyun telah memasang pengingat dalam otaknya.

Bola matanya bergerak pada sosok di samping Chanyeol, Yujin dan tak sadar mulai memperhatikan seperti apa rupa gadis itu. Baekhyun telah melihatnya ribuaan kali saat di bangku sekolah dulu dan tak menyangka jika dia bisa semakin cantik saja sekarang.

Yujin terlihat anggun dengan dress cantik yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya panjang dibiarkan tergerai dengan tiara dipuncaknya. Berdiri disamping Chanyeol seperti itu, mengapa mereka malah terlihat serasi? Kerucutan bibirnya menghilang perlahan digantikan dengan datar ekspresinya menatap lekat dua sosok itu.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mulai membandingkan dirinya dengan Yujin.

…

 **PLAKKK**

"Watadosss!" Jongin memekik keras memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Matanya memancarkan laser menatap Chanyeol yang malah telah melotot terlebih dahulu padanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" Lelaki tinggi itu menyalak. Jongin mendengus sembari mengusap kepalanya dan takut-takut melirik Baekhyun di sisi meja yang lain.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir—" Jongin menyuarakan isi hati, pikiran juga jiwanya. "Bagaimana bisa pantat Baekhyun menjadi semontok itu—"

 **PLAK PLAKKK**

"AWw Aww YAKK!" Jongin berseru. "Mengapa kau memukulku lagi!?"

"Aku sedang menyadarkan otak mesummu." Chanyeol menyahut siap dengan tempelengan tangan yang lain.

"Aku hanya bertanya," Jongin membela diri. "Serius, saat SMA pantatnya sudah montok dan lihat betapa mengangumkan montot itu sekarang. Wah, Park kau sungguh beruntung!" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol bangga yang dibalas dengan pukulan lagi pada puncak kepalanya.

"Mata sialanmu!" Kutuk Chanyeol.

"Aih pelit sekali," Jongin berdecak. "Lupa kalau dulu kita sering berbagi lobang pintu toilet untuk mengintip Baekhyun mandi, mengapa kau sekarang kau berubah pelit begini!" Jongin bersungut. "Dasar kacang lupa kulitnya!"

"Kau kacang gosong sialan!" Chanyeol sudah akan menempeleng kepala Jongin kembali namun urung ia lakukan. "Berhenti melihatnya seperti itu jika tak ingin matamu menjadi katarak!"

"Katarak pantatmu! Bilang saja kau tak ingin berbagi kenikmatan mata denganku lagi, 'kan?" Jongin mendengus. "Mengapa orang dekil sepertimu harus diberikan anugerah sebesar ini oleh Tuhan…" Jongin melolong dramatis.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Bahkan Baekhyun juga sedang hamil, aku membayangkan prosesnya ughh—AWW YAK CHANYEOL MENGAPA KAU MENENDANGKU!?"

"Akan kukatakan pada Kyungsoo apa kata sandi folder film birumu!" Chanyeol mengancam sungguh-sungguh.

"Kejam!" Jongin memekik tak percaya pada temannya itu. "Akan kukatakan pada Baekhyun kau sering menghina pantatnya mirip kentang!" Jongin balik mengancam.

"Memang pantatnya mirip kentang," tandas Chanyeol cepat. "Kau hanya tidak tau apa yang ada di pinggangnya itu."

"Apa?"

"Lemak! Aku selalu bermimpi buruk tiap kali melihat lemak-lemaknya itu!" Chanyeol menggebu dengan kepala ia anggukkan berulang—berusaha keras menyakinkan Jongin di depannya.

Jongin menjatuhkan rahang, sedang otak lancarnya kembali membayangkan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ujarkan.

"Tapi pasti remas- _able_ sekali, ughhh!"

"BANGSAT!" Dan Chanyeol kembali menendang Jongin, keras sampai lelaki itu terkapar di lantai.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" Kyungsoo bertanya tak peduli juga tak ada niat untuk membantu Jongin yang meraung disana.

…

"Yang itu juga," Baekhyun menunjuk satu _shortcake_ yang lain dan Chanyeol tanpa bantahan segera mengambil kue yang Baekhyun inginkan. Keduanya menempati meja kosong di sudut dan mulai menikmati pesanan tanpa peduli kasak-kasuk seisi kafe yang dihuni oleh seluruh teman sekelas mereka dulu.

"Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menikmati benar makanan manis itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat kemudian menyodori Chanyeol sepotong. Lelaki tinggi itu menerimanya dan mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi terlalu manis." Komentarnya.

"Jangan lupa belikan beberapa untuk persedian _ngemil_ di rumah." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Kau bisa sakit perut jika makan terlalu banyak Baek." Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidak banyak kok," bela Baekhyun sembari cemberut. "Belikan, ya-ya-ya?" kemudian berkedip seperti anak anjing.

Aih, Chanyeol tak kuasa menolak.

"IYA!" jawabnya.

Baekhyun terkikik senang dan mengusap wajahnya pada lengan Chanyeol. "Baiknya ChanChan~" Baekhyun bersenandung dalam dayuan dan Chanyeol tersenyum idiot karena hal itu. Ketika Baekhyun melihatnya, Chanyeol segera berpura-pura mendengus—membuat Baekhyun lagi mengusap-usap wajahnya disana.

"Ugh," Baekhyun tiba-tiba meringis sembari mengusap perutnya

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya panik. Mata bulatnya melebar dan ikut memegang perut Baekhyun dengan khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa Bobo nakal?"— _Bobo_ , adalah panggilan untuk bayi mereka.

"Perutku tiba-tiba saja mulas." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ringisan. "Aku ingin buang air."

Wajah tegang Chanyeol berubah kisut, "Hah?"

"Temani aku ke toilet, Chan." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sembari menarik jemari Chanyeol dan melenggang pergi menuju toilet. Tak benar menyadari bagaimana beberapa pasang mata teman sekelas mereka dulu bergerak mengikuti dengan beberapa gumanan iri mengudara disela.

"Mengapa mereka romantis seperti itu?"

"Chanyeol jantan sekali, dan apa-apaan tingkah manja Baekhyun itu!"

"Tapi Baekhyun menggemaskan _sih_ ,"

"Aih, sebenarnya yang abnormal itu siapa? Chanyeol atau Baekhyun?"—Kyungsoo.

…

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana." Baekhyun mengingatkan sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu bilik toilet dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri dibaliknya.

Chanyeol mendengus namun tetap tak memberikan bantahan dan benar berdiri disana. Ujung sepatu mengetuk lantai menunggui Baekhyun dengan urusan perut di dalam sana

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menyahut. "Ada apa?"

"Kupikir kau pergi." Jawab Baekhyun. "Perutku masih mulas."

"Itulah mengapa aku melarangmu makan terlalu banyak kue tadi."

"Kuenya enak bagaimana, susah di tolak." Baekhyun merengut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku makan kue dan aku gemuk?"

"Ha?" Chanyeol berkerut kening. "Mengapa tiba-tiba membahas gemuk? Kau 'kan memang sudah gemuk Baek."

"Ish!" Baekhyun berdecih sebal, pintu bilik ia tending sampai membuat Chanyeol terlonjak pada tempatnya. "Mengapa memangnya kalau aku gemuk? Kau tidak suka?"

Mulai lagi, Chanyeol berguman dalam hati. Sifat _moody_ -an Baekhyun tak lebih seperti bom waktu. Tidak tau tempat juga waktu tiba-tiba saja meledak begitu begitu saja.

"Apa Hyejung dan Jieun mengataimu gemuk? Aku melihatmu menjambak rambut Jieun tadi."

Baekhyun menggeleng walau ia tau Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya di balik sana. Pandangannya jatuh di atas perut dan perlahan mengusap bagian buncit itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku ingin bertanya," Baekhyun mencicit. "Ini bukan karena aku penasaran, tapi hanya karena aku ingin bertanya."

"Bertanya apa?" Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

Detik berselang dan Baekhyun berada dalam keterdiamannya. Chanyeol menunggu sedang kepala mulai menerka apa kiranya yang hendak Baekhyun tanyakan. Tentang bentuk pantatnya yang mirip kentang atau lebih mirip tomat?

"Apa kau menyukai Yujin?"

"Sebenarnya tomat—apa?" Chanyeol berkerut kening tajam. Apa tadi yang Baekhyun tanyakan, mengapa ada kata Yujin bukannya kentang atau tomat. Apa Baekhyun baru saja menanyakan pantatnya mirip Yujin atau bagaimana—

Baekhyun mendengus dan menjalin jemarinya dengan bimbang.

"Kau suka Yujin atau… aku?"

"HAH?" Si idiot Chanyeol malah ber- _hah-hah._ Baekhyun berubah kesal dan lagi menendang pintu bilik sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa detik hanya untuk mencerna apa yang tengah Baekhyun tanyakan. Kata suka tertangkap inderanya dengan jelas, pun dengan nama Yujin juga Baekhyun sendiri.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" Tidak ada asap jika tidak ada api, Yujin bahkan tak datang ke acara reuni kelas lalu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun membicarakannya.

"Hanya ingin."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba ingin?" kejar Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun kembali diam dan Chanyeol mulai bertanya apa yang tengah suaminya itu pikirkan.

"Aku melihat foto kalian saat pesta ulangtahun kampus," didalam bilik Baekhyun berucap. "Saat kalian jadi MC bersama."

Ah, Chanyeol ingat. Itu sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, sudah lumayan lama dan Baekhyun bahkan belum hamil saat itu. Chanyeol juga nyaris lupa jika pernah ditunjuk menjadi MC kampus sampai Baekhyun mengingatkannya kembali hari ini.

"Walaupun kau jelek, kalian… terlihat lumayan bersama."

Chanyeol mencekung alis dalam kebingungan. Baekhyun ingin menghina atau memuji sebenarnya?

"Ibu bilang saat hamil gemuk itu wajar, jadi nanti saat Bobo lahir aku akan diet agar kurus seperti Yujin."

Baekhyun memiliki perasa yang sensitive. Kadang apa yang orang lain katakan bisa mempengaruhinya dan Chanyeol bersyukur sifat terbukanya yang seperti ini lelaki itu miliki pula. Jadi saat Baekhyun memiliki hal yang menganggu pikirannya maka ia akan membicarakan hal itu dengan orang terdekat. Ketika menikah, maka orang terdekat itu adalah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun tak pernah keberatan dan dengan terbuka menerima semua keluh kesahnya. Pun sama seperti hari ini.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Huh?"

"Buka pintunya." Chanyeol menggenggam kenop seraya mendorongnya.

"Huhh?" Baekhyun dengan terburu membuka kait kunci dan hanya sedetik berselang tubuh menjulang Chanyeol memenuhi pintu. Baekhyun tak sempat bertanya atau berkedip ketika Chanyeol menunduk dan menjepit bibirnya dengan belahan lunak yang sama.

"Mengapa kau tidak romantis sekali?" Cibiran itu terdengar ketika ciuman mereka Chanyeol akhiri. Baekhyun berkedip kini, sedikit banyak merasa bingung atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ujarkan.

"Kita seharusnya melakukan _pillow talk_ bukannya di toilet umum seperti ini." Sambungnya dengan nada decihan yang sama.

" _Pillow talk_?" Baekhyun berkerut kening lagi. "Obrolan bantal? Maksudnya kita berbicara dengan bantal?"

"Yak bodoh!" Chanyeol tak menahan diri untuk merutuki Baekhyun. Ia gemas sekali sampai menarik pipi penuh Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Obrolan setelah bercinta Baekhyun, _duh_ mengapa kau kolot sekali!"

Baekhyun cemberut kesal dan menarik lepas tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Aku tidak kolot, dasar abnormal!" kutuknya. " _Pillow_ memang artinya bantal dan _talk_ artinya obrolan, apanya yang salah?!"

Chanyeol menahan gemas walau sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa. Kerucut pada bibir Baekhyun malah membuatnya semakin gemas dan berkeinginan untuk mencium bibir itu sampai basah.

" _Pillow talk_ itu pembicaraan yang dilakukan setelah bercinta. Pasangan yang sudah menikah biasanya melakukan _pillow talk_ untuk membicarakan masalah mereka dan saling terbuka terhadap satu sama lain, itu lebih efektif dan berhasil ketimbang melakukan pembicaraan normal biasanya." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengatupkan rahang perlahan dan seketika memalu. Wajahnya merona dan ia menunduk, memilh untuk menatap perutnya sendiri. Tingkah malu-malu itu mengundang Chanyeol dalam senyuman dengan satu tangan melayang di atas puncak kepala si mungil dan mengusap surainya dengan sayang.

"Nah sekarang ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

"Dan melakukan _pillow talk_?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Yah, jika kau masih ingin membicarakan ini, mengapa tidak?" Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya sekali seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menerimanya lalu bangkit dari atas kloset tertutup yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

"Itu berarti kita harus bercinta dulu baru bisa melakukan _pillow talk_?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tau Baekhyun aku paling sulit menolak permintaanmu, apalagi permintaan bercinta, he-he…" Chanyeol menyengir lebar sampai gusi giginya terpampang kemana-mana.

"Yak itu memang dasar kau saja yang mesum! Tidak jadi _pillow talk_ atau guling _talk_ , dasar Park Abnormal Chanyeol!"

* * *

 **Cocot:** HEYYO 2018! Apa kabar, masih pada jomblo ga?

Jadi aku bakal lanjut ini disela ngerjain project fic yang lain, chap depan mulai flashback setuju? Gak!

Btw aku kepikiran buat ngerubah judul fic ini jadi **AA BC** (kayak judul saos ya) kepanjangannya **Absurd Baekhyun, Abnormal Chanyeol**. How how? Jangan deh ya, iya in aja deh. Ntar aku nge poling di ig aja kali ya wkwkwk

Well, makasih buat kalian yang masih nungguin ini he-he sampe ketemu di chap depan!


	6. Chapter 6: FLASHBACK

**MARRIAGE WITHOUT DATING I:** Momma GO GOoo~

* * *

"AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUUU~!"

Teriakan menggelegar itu bukanlah yang pertama, kedua atau ketiga kali terdengar. Sudah puluhan atau mungkin telah ratusan kali dalam sehari dan Jihyun taunya masih tak berniat untuk menghentikan tindak kekerasan pita suara itu.

"Tapi Baekhyun—" lihat bagaimana Jihyun malah memulai kembali.

"Tidak tidak tidaaaakkkk!" dan Baekhyun lagi menyahutinya dengan teriakan yang sama. Ia berguling-guling di lantai dengan piyama kusut dan sisa sarapan yang masih terlihat jelas disela gigi. Rengekannya terdengar mengerikan—benar-benar mengerikan sampai membangunkan Sehun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Kali ini tidak seperti minggu lalu, Ibu jamin!" Jihyun mendekati Baekhyun tanpa peduli. Layar ponselnya ia perlihatkan kepada anak pertamanya itu sembari menjelaskan dari a-z mengenai objek yang tertera disana.

"Nama Kim Yongdo, umurnya 30 tahun. Dia manager di salah satu perusahaan di Gangnam Baek dan yang paling penting Kim Yongdo ini sedang menjadi pasangan—"

"Dan Ibu berniat menjodohkanku dengan kakek-kakek itu!?" Baekhyun memekik tidak percaya. Mata sipitnya melotot dan Jihyun malah memberikan anggukan.

"Kim Yongdo dewasa dan mapan—"

"Kim Dongdong itu Tua dan bau tanah! AKU-TIDAK-MAU!"

Baekhyun tak bisa mempercayai ini. Bagaimana bisa ibu kandungnya sendiri tega memberlakukannya sekeji ini. Kim Dongdong itu bahkan bukanlah lelaki pertama yang Jihyun perkenalkan padanya, sudah ada Kim Dongdong yang lain dan Baekhyun tak percaya Jihyun masih saja menjodohkannya dengan lelaki-lelaki jelek yang ia temukan di antah berantah mana.

"Kim Yongdo, Baekhyun." Jihyun malah mengoreksi nama si Dongdong bukannya menenangkan Baekhyun yang terguncang di lantai.

"Ibu akan mengatur jadwal kencan kalian, kau hanya perlu mandi dan bersiap-siap sekarang. Oke, Byun Baekhyun tersayang~" Jihyun menepuk poni lepek Baekhyun dengan senyum mata yang ia warisi kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK~" Baekhyun berteriak lagi. Suaranya berubah serak tapi apa pedulinya jika masa depanlah yang menjadi ancaman.

"Mengapa Ibu tega sekali padaku, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melakukan kencan buta itu, kencan buta atau menikah—AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKANNYAAAAAAAA!"

"HYUNG TOLONG KONDISIKAN SUARAMU!" Dari lantai 2 Sehun balas berteriak. Rambutnya seperti sarang burung dengan bokser melorot turun dari tangga. Satu guling ditangan ia lempar kepada Baekhyun kemudian mendapatkan sumpah serapah dari saudaranya itu.

Sehun malah menguap lebar-lebar dan dengan sengaja menendang pantat Baekhyun yang teronggok menyedihkan di lantai.

"Bu percuma saja meminta Baekhyun hyung melakukan kencan buta, itu takkan pernah berhasil." Sehun berujar sembari mengelupasi bekas ilur di pipi. Baekhyun di lantai sontak menatap Sehun terharu dan menganggukkan kepalanya berulang membenarkan perkataan adiknya itu.

"Sehuuun aku sayang padamu…" Baekhyun beringsut mendekati kaki Sehun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Baekhyun hyung 'kan sukanya pada Chanyeol hyung, nah coba jodohkan saja mereka berdua pasti Baekhyun hyung langsung mau." Sambung Sehun tenang.

Jihyun melebar tak percaya, Baekhyun melotot murka.

"YAK KUNYUK!" Kaki Sehun, Baekhyun tendang kuat-kuat lalu mencekik leher adiknya itu sampai tak bisa bernafas. "FITNAH APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU SEBAR, HAH! DASAR ADIK DURHAKA, TIDAK TAU DIRI!" Baekhyun mengutuk kalap tak peduli akan Sehun yang merah padam tak bisa bernafas.

Jihyun mengerjab dua kali, mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan—informasi _masterpiece_ apa itu!

"Benar Baek?" Jihyun bertanya. "Benar jika selama ini kau suka Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol anak Sooyoung di depan rumah kita 'kan?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terpekik. "SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK SUDI SUKA SAMA SI TIANG ABNORMAL ITU! YAK BYUN SEHUN KATAKAN PADA IBU JIKA KAU BARU SAJA MEMFITNAHKU!"

Sehun terengah-engah dan berusaha melepas diri. "Itu benar, Bu. Baekhyun hyung sungguh benar-benar suka pada Chanyeol hyung, nikahkan saja mereka berdua!" Kemudian kabur secepat kilat meninggalkan sumpah serapah Baekhyun padanya.

"YAK BYUN SEHUN ASDFGHJKL KAU KUNYUK SIALAN, KEMARI KAU ADIK DURKAHA DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI KU BUNUH KAU!" Baekhyun mengejarnya namun ditarik Jihyun cepat lantas memaksa Baekhyun menjawabi seluruh puncak penasaran dalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun mengapa kau tidak bilang?" Jihyun mengguncang pundak Baekhyun dengan linangan air mata. "Tau begitu Ibu tak repot-repot mendaftarkanmu di situs kencan buta, ya ampun Baek~"

"IBUUUU ITU TIDAK BENAR, AKU TIDAK SUKA PADA PARK ABNORMAL CHANYEOL. DEMI LANGIT DAN BUMI, AKU-TIDAK-SUDI!"

Sayangnya Jihyun adalah Jihyun.

Si keras kepala dan bebal yang sama.

Berterima kasih pada Sehun si pembuka untuk semua cerita kehidupan baru yang Baekhyun mulai.

…

Jihyun adalah satu dari sekian banyak orangtua masa kini yang kolotnya masih minta ampun. Di dunia modern seperti ini, Jihyun masih saja mempercayai bahwa anak-anak khususnya carrier haruslah menikah di usia 20 tahun. Alasan klasik mengenai kutukan jaman dulu _tak berjodoh_ jika umur melewati 25.

Dan Baekhyun-lah yang menjadi korban. Terlahir sebagai carrier, si lelaki cantik yang malas mandi itu taunya harus menanggung semua efek dari kekolotan Jihyun.

Baekhyun bahkan baru lulus SMA tahun kemarin dan lihat bagaimana Jihyun memaksanya berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki lalu memaksanya untuk menikah setelah itu.

Dimulai dari pertanyaan Jihyun mengenai siapa pacarnya, ketika Baekhyun bilang ia tak punya maka dimulailah semua jadwal kencan buta itu. Pun masih berlanjut sampai hari ini, di hari Jihyun mengetahui satu fakta tentang Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol, tetangga si seberang rumah mereka Jihyun mulai berfikir realistis, pantas saja Baekhyun tak mau kencan dengan lelaki yang ia kenalkan kenyataan hatinya telah berlabuh kepada si jangkung tampan itu.

Hasil dari semua itu adalah rencana-rencana brilian Jihyun tentang bagaimana menjodohkan mereka berdua. Tidak usah pacaran—karena Jihyun sendiri sudah mengenal dengan baik keluarga Chanyeol, Baekhyun apalagi yang sudah berteman dengan Chanyeol sejak kecil. Maka semuanya akan mudah bukan?

…

Jika Jihyun adalah Jihyun. Maka Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun.

Persamaan mereka adalah keras kepala juga bebal yang alamiah telah dimiliki sejak lahir.

Baekhyun tak pernah ingin menjadi durhaka namun Jihyun benar-benar memaksanya seperti itu. Dan tebak siapa biang dari segala akar permasalahan ini?

Sehun si muka tembok kurang ajar yang sialnya adalah saudara kandung Baekhyun sendiri. Bagaimana Baekhyun harus memakinya, mencekiknya sedang kenyataan nasi telah menjadi kimbab. Fitnahan Sehun telah menjadi fakta akurat bagi Jihyun maka tak ada hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan lagi.

Kemudian imajinasinya mulai membayangkan tentang sosok Park Chanyeol. Bentuk matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, telinga, tataan rambut, adam apel, leher, pundak, dada, lengan, perut, paha lengkap dengan betis pula. Baekhyun seketika bergidik ngeri.

Satu dari sekian banyak kata yang tepat, satu-satunya yang pantas untuk sosok Chanyeol adalah ABNORMAL.

Lalu kemudian imajinasinya bersambung pada adegan selanjutnya dimana ia menikah dengan Chanyeol—

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

 **...**

Sooyoung tengah memangkasi tamanan hiasnya kala Jihyun datang dengan senyum selebar matahari pagi.

"Kencan butanya berhasil?" Sooyoung menebak cepat.

"Ini lebih dari sekedar kencan buta yang berhasil," Jihyun menjawab dengan cengiran. Kepalanya celingukan pada pintu mencari sosok Chanyeol didalam sana. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Kuliah," jawab Sooyoung. "Bagaimana bagaimana? Baekhyun tidak mengamuk lagi bukan?"

Jihyun kembali menatap temannya itu dan memberikan gelengan. Sooyoung berkerut kening sedang gunting di tangan sudah tak lagi menarik minat.

"Chanyeol dominan bukan?" alih-alih menjawab, Jihyun malah melontar tanya kembali.

"Memangnya ada carrier yang memiliki tubuh sebesar Chanyeol? Pphhtt aku tidak yakin ada dominan yang ingin menikahnya." Sooyoung tergelak dan Jihyun semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Chanyeol—Oh!" Sooyoung membekap mulutnya. Mata melebar, sedikit banyak merasa terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Jihyun mengangguk sumringah, "Kau benar Sooyoung!" Jihyun terpekik. "Inilah alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mengikuti kencan buta—dia ternyata menyukai Chanyeol!"

"Apa?"

"Benar, Chanyeol anakmu!"

Kemudian kedua wanita itu menjerit bersama dan melompat bahagia.

"Ayo kita menjadi besan!"

* * *

 **Cocot:** Aku berencana buat POV Baekhyun dan POV Chanyeol jadi bagian ini aku pisah di chap tersendiri. Chap depan di mulai dengan POV Baekhyun trus POV nya Chanyeol.

Makasih untuk semua pembaca di chap kemarin, mampir lagi ya~


	7. Chapter 7: FLASHBACK

**MARRIAGE WITHOUT DATING II:** Park Abnormal Chanyeol

* * *

Apa yang harus kuceritakan tentang Park Chanyeol?

Tentang Park Chanyeol si tetangga depan rumahku? Tentang Park Chanyeol si kelebihan kalsium atau Park Chanyeol si pemilik telinga selebar pantat gajah? Atau… tentang Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi suamiku?

Aku memiliki banyak cerita tentang dirinya. Ketika kuingat itu semua tak jauh dari tingkah menyebalkanku dan aku mulai bertanya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol setahan itu bersamaku. Ini sedikit drama dan kekanak-kanakkan tapi seperti itulah aku bersamanya.

Aku tinggal di lingkungan perumahan yang sama dengannya, sekolah di tempat yang sama bahkan berada di kelas yang sama pula. Kami berteman dan kupikir kami cukup akrab. Kupikir… sebelum semuanya berakhir karena ulahku sendiri.

Aku ingat kami berada di kelas 8 ketika Chanyeol ditunjuk Guru Jung—guru kesenian untuk mengisi peran pentas seni yang diadakan sekolah. Chanyeol dtunjuk untuk memerankan sosok pangeran tampan dengan seorang gadis sebagai puterinya.

Itu konyol. Membayangkan Chanyeol berlakon di panggung dengan seorang gadis menjadi pasangannya, membuatku terbahak geli. Aku tak sadar mulai mengejeknya aneh—berawal aktingnya, lalu fisik dan semua hal yang Chanyeol miliki dalam dirinya.

Aku menyematkan beberapa panggilan—si tiang listrik, telinga gajah, suara banjir bandang yang kurangkum semuanya dalam panggilan Abnormal. Aku memanggilnya seperti itu setiap hari, Park Abnormal Chanyeol tanpa peduli raut wajah tak sukanya. Chanyeol menatapku kesal dan bodohnya aku malah tak peduli sampai semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Kami tidaklah seakrab dulu. Ketika panggung seni itu berakhir Chanyeol berubah menjadi siswa popular dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mereka yang sama populernya. Gadis di kelas sebelah juga datang menghampiri, membawakan Chanyeol bekal dan meninggalkan surat cinta di loker. Chanyeol tak pernah menunjukkan ketikdasukaannya akan hal baru itu. Alih-alih menikmati dan tenggelam dengan seluruh kegiatan baru dengan teman populernya.

Chanyeol tak pernah lagi menatapku kesal karena memanggilnya abnormal, Chanyeol hanya menatap dengan putaran mata lalu pergi bersama temannya. Kami tidak lagi memiliki waktu bermain bersama, Chanyeol lebih suka matematika dan mengerjakannya sampai selesai tanpa peduli aku dengan beribu ejekan yang kulayangkan padanya.

Kami memiliki rentang jarak perlahan semakin jauh dan kupikir… semuanya berawal dari aku sendiri.

Kami kemudian lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama dan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas. Tebak, kami lagi berada di kelas yang sama. Aku menyenangi meja di sudut sedang Chanyeol menempati meja depan dan menjadi siswa baik seperti biasa. Teman sebangkunya adalah seorang gadis. Cantik dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadi primadona sekolah. Namanya Yujin dan dia adalah pacar Chanyeol.

Aku tak pernah ingin mengakui bagaimana rasa tak sukaku hanya dengan melihat bahu mereka bersinggungan, atau ketika mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan seru dan Chanyeol terbahak dengan suara banjir bandangnya itu. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sedang aku hanyalah teman lama yang mulai Chanyeol lupakan.

Aku berubah tak peduli, apapun mengenai Chanyeol aku sudah tak lagi ingin peduli. Memang apa hebatnya dia, apapun yang ada dalam dirinya bahkan tak normal. Bahkan cara dia berdiri di depan rumahnya saja terlihat aneh dan mengapa pula aku harus peduli apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan disana.

Itu terjadi di selasa pagi ketika aku keluar dan mendapati Chanyeol berada disana. Itu terlihat aneh karena seharusnya di jam seperti ini, Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta—tipikal siswa teladan bukannya seperti aku yang bebal ini.

Namun hari itu Chanyeol berada disana. Ketika melihatku ia menegakkan tubuhnya cepat dan tersenyum secerah matahari seketika. Aku tak ingin berharap keberadaan Chanyeol disana karena ia sedang menungguku.

Aku lantas cepat membuang muka dan berjalan menuju halte dan berpura tak acuh akan Chanyeol dibelakang sana.

"Oy Baekhyun." Chanyeol taunya mengejar dan mengambil tempat di sampingku. Aku mulai bertanya kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol memanggil namaku seperti itu. Aku merasa rindu meski tak sudi untuk kuakui.

Aku memilih diam tak membalas dan melanjutkan langkah.

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika?" namun sepertinya Chanyeol ingin mengajakku mengobrol atau sesuatu. Mungkin dia bosan, teman-teman populernya berubah menjengkelkan atau mungkin hubungannya dengan Yujin berubah kacau jadi Chanyeol datang padaku untuk sekedar bersenang-senang.

Memikirkannya membuat _mood_ ku berubah buruk. Mendengus sekali dan aku mempertahankan diri untuk tak memberikan sahutan apapun. Mengapa suasananya berubah canggung?

"Aku tebak, kau pasti belum mengerjakannya, 'kan?" Chanyeol mencibir dengan gelengan kepala. "Dasar, mengapa kau tak pernah bosan berdiri di lorong?"

Chanyeol ingin menghinaku atau bagaimana. Dia si siswa pintar mengapa malah peduli dengan aku yang bodoh ini?

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi saja daripada mengoceh disini?" aku menatapnya dengan ujung mata. Cibiran Chanyeol hilang seketika dan ia berganti menatapku aneh dengan bola mata seperti itu. Aku tak peduli, melangkah cepat dan meninggalkannya.

Namun taunya Chanyeol mengejar bahkan menghadang langkahku dengan berdiri munjulang di depanku.

"Apa kita memiliki masalah sebelumnya?" Chanyeol kemudian melempar tanya dan tak berkedip menatapku. Mata kami bertemu disana sedang pertanyaan itu malah membuatku bungkam tanpa tau menjawabinya seperti apa.

"Mengapa aku merasa kau seperti menjauhiku?" Chanyeol melempar tanya yang lain.

Aku ingin tertawa, bukankah dia yang menjauhiku? Karena sekarang dia sudah memiliki teman-teman baru juga pacar yang cantik. Dia menjadi sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan mereka semua dan melupakan aku yang pernah menjadi temannya dulu. Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya seolah hubungan kikuk kami berawal dari diriku.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" ya, mengapa Chanyeol harus bertanya sedang pertanyaan itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau aneh, kau bahkan tak pernah bicara lagi denganku." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

Mengapa aku harus bicara dengannya? Mengapa aku harus tetap melakukannya sedang aku sudah memiliki jawaban atas reaksinya itu. Chanyeol akan pergi seperti hari lalu lengkap dengan putaran matanya.

"Mengapa harus, kita bahkan tidak seakrab itu."

"Apa?"

Kini balik aku yang menghela nafas. "Kita akan telat ke sekolah jika terus berbicara bodoh seperti ini." Aku menunjuk jam di pergelangan tangan, sebenarnya jika telat pun aku tak peduli. Hanya berdiri di lapangan sampai jam pertama selesai, itu bukanlah apa-apa bagiku. Tapi Chanyeol, imejnya sebagai siswa pintar teladan aku tercoreng hanya karena pembicaraan tak penting seperti ini.

Namun tampaknya Chanyeol tak terlihat peduli, ia malah menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berhenti tanpa peduli bel sekolah yang meraung sebentar lagi.

"Hanya katakan apa salahku padamu," Chanyeol berujar lagi. "Apapun itu, aku minta maaf Baekhyun."

Mengapa dia malah minta maaf? Dasar aneh!

Bagaimana harus kukatakan jika kenyataan akupun tak tau mengapa harus menjauhinya, mengapa aku tak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi dan melupakan fakta jika kami berteman. Aku hanya tak tau. Dan Chanyeol malah bertanya kemudian meminta maaf seolah memang aku penyabab ini semua.

"Dasar abnormal, minggir dari jalanku." Lantas hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghindarinya lagi.

Lagi dan kemudian menyesalinya kembali.

Tak ada yang berbeda setelah itu. Kenyataan lagi akulah yang membuatnya sama, berakhir dengan sesal yang sama. Aku mulai merutuki diriku sendiri namun sialnya mata masih mengikuti kemana perginya Chanyeol dan Yujin.

Ya-ya… aku tidak peduli.

Menyibukkan diri sendiri, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan berenang di waktu senggang. Disana aku bertemu dengan Junghwa. Dia berada di tingkat yang sama denganku dan merupakan atlit sekolah.

Aku sering menemaninya berlatih ketika kelas berakhir sebagai _imbalan_ aku diajarkan bagaimana berenang dengan benar pula. Berkat tawaran Junghwa, aku akhirnya bergabung di ekstrakulikuler berenang dan perlahan mulai melupakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol juga Yujin.

Aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja melihat mereka berjalan di lorong bersama, kadang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dan aku masih menjadi yang pertama menarik diri dan menemui Junghwa di kolam berenang.

Namun taunya, aku masih tidak bisa menjadi setidakpeduli itu.

"Kudengar Chanyeol mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri." Itu menjadi penggalangan ucapan pertama yang kudengar ketika masuk kelas.

"Tidak mengejutkan, Chanyeol 'kan pintar." Yang lain menambahi.

Apa yang kusimpulkan adalah Chanyeol yang takkan menyianyiakan kesempatan emas itu dan berangkat kesana ketika lulus nanti. Satu hal yang kusimpulkan adalah Chanyeol yang pergi dan aku takkan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kudengar Yujin juga,"

Chanyeol akan memiliki kehidupan barunya di luar negeri bersama Yujin pacarnya tanpa ada aku. Bagaimana harus kukatakan jika aku benci dan mengapa pula rasanya sesak dalam dada.

Tanggal ujian kelulusan sudah ditetapkan dan Chanyeol semakin sibuk dengan setumpuk buku yang ia pelajari. Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, belajar dan belajar sedang aku malah menanti bodoh di perkarangan rumah.

Aku melihatnya dari seberang rumah dan menekan diri untuk sekedar bertanya tentang keberangkatannya. Negara mana yang akan ia tuju, universitas mana, jurusan apa… mungkin tidak seterlambat itu untuk belajar dan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendaftar ditempat yang sama juga bukan?

Namun apa yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiri mematung di antara tamanan hias Ibu dan mengantar sosok Chanyeol memasuki rumanhnya—setiap hari dan selalu seperti itu.

Ujian akhir bukanlah mimpi buruk. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya sedang satu-satunya yang menggangguku adalah Chanyeol yang akan pergi. Hujan mengguyur lebat di hari ujian terakhir. Sorak sorai kelegaan terdengar di seluruh penjuru yang berakhir dengan ajakan pesta seangkatan dan hanya aku yang tidak bergabung.

Aku memilih berdiam diri di kelas. Duduk disudut di mejaku sedang mata menatap meja kosong milik Chanyeol dulu. Bukankah melihatnya tanpa tegur sapa seperti hari lalu jauh lebih baik daripada tak bisa melihatnya sama sekali?

Aku mulai merangkum ingatan tentang kebersamaan kami dulu. Tidak banyak, kecuali aku yang selalu mengejeknya abnormal dan hubungan kami berubah canggung setelah itu. Aku juga ingat tentang pembicaraan terakhir kami di perataran rumah di selasa pagi, diam-diam berharap jika waktu berulang kembali maka akan kukatakan seluruh keluh kesah yang kupendam selama ini. Mungkin hubungan kami bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik, kami bisa berteman kembali. Mungkin tak seakrab dulu tapi lebih baik daripada terlibat perang dingin seperti ini bukan?

Lintasan-lintasan ingatan itu tanpa sadar mengundang beningku keluar. Aku tak sadar mulai menangis ketika meninggalkan kelas dan membiarkan air mataku berbaur dengan hujan. Bajuku sudah basah dan aku mulai kedingingan. Namun aku masih tetap berada disana, di depan gerbang sekolah—berjongkok sampai kakiku keram dan menangis tanpa alasan yang bagus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lalu kemudian pertanyaan itu menyapa inderaku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu namun penglihatanku malah buram karena air mata. Aku mengerjab dan merasakan dentuman samar kala pemilik pertanyaan itu adalah Chanyeol.

Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Hujan pasti membuat kepalaku sakit dan mulai menciptakan delusi tentang kehadirannya. Ah, tentu saja. Mengapa pula Chanyeol harus datang—

"Bangun," namun suara itu benar terdengar seperti Chanyeol. "Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini." Mengapa nada bicaranya terdengar peduli?

Aku masih tak sepenuhnya menyadari jika sosok itu nyata, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh cengkraman pada lenganku.

"Lepas," aku menarik tanganku dari cengkramannya tak bertenaga.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau menangis bodoh hanya karena laki-laki muka datar itu, huh?"

Apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan?

Aku masih tak sempat bertanya apa maksudnya dan dia menyentak lenganku lagi sampai membuatku limbung dan lengan Chanyeol menahan tubuhku agar tak jatuh. Aku tertegun, menyadari seperti apa posisi kami dengan dadanya menjadi tempat kepalaku bersandar kini. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya dari jarak ini.

Chanyeol memelukku, sudah lama sekali sejak hari terakhir dan aku benci kenyataan mungkin ini menjadi pelukannya yang terakhir.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh," aku meronta pelan dan menarik diri darinya. Namun Chanyeol malah semakin erat mempertahankan lengannya padaku tak peduli dengan kepalan tanganku mengujaninya dengan kuat.

Aku menjadi cengeng dan malah menangis lebih keras, di dadanya dan menumpahkan sesak hatiku disana. Aku juga ingin mengatakan banyak hal pula, dan jika saja gengsi tak menahanku jauh aku sudah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan memperbaiki hubungan kami kembali.

Tapi aku tetaplah si Byun Baekhyun payah yang cengeng yang hanya menangis dengan kepalan tangan berubah cengkraman pada baju yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Aku benci padamu!"

Sebenarnya aku benci pada diriku sendiri.

…

"Ya ampun Baek!" Aku membuka mata kepayahan ketika pekikan ibu terdengar. Aku juga mulai sadar jika aku sudah tak berada di depan sekolah, tapi di atas punggung Chanyeol dan pulang digendong olehnya.

"Mengapa kalian sampai basah seperti itu, aduh… ayo masuk." Ibu memekik heboh. Aku menutup mata kembali, berpura-pura tidur dan mendengar Chanyeol yang menyahuti beribu pertanyaan Ibu.

"Kami kehujanan." Suara beratnya terdengar disela kekehan. "Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya, Bi."

Aku melirik dan benar mendapati Chanyeol menuju kamarku. Dia membaringkanku perlahan di atas tempat tidur yang kemudian di susul Ibu yang memegangi keningku.

"Aih anak ini malah deman. Sudah tau tubuhnya lemah masih saja main hujan." Diantara panik bicaranya Ibu malah mengomel. "Chanyeol sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju. Apa kau mandi disini saja?"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang dan kembali lagi nanti."

Huh? Apa itu tadi? Mengapa Chanyeol harus kembali lagi dengan aku yang bahkan tak memiliki muka setelah menangis seperti bocah di depannya tadi.

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar dan aku membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Apa ini?" Ibu menatapku terkejut. "Kau pura-pura pingsan?"

"Aku tidak pura-pura pingsan, Bu."

"Kau hanya pura-pura pingsan agar digendong Chanyeol pulang, 'kan?" Ibu mengejek. Aku cemberut. "Cepat ganti baju, kau sudah deman." Ibu menarik satu tanganku untuk bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi selama membersihkan diri, juga tentang Chanyeol yang akan datang lagi nanti—mengapa jantungku malah berdebar seperti ini?

Aku mandi dengan cepat dan mengenakan pakaian hangat. Ketika hendak masuk ke dalam selimut untuk tidur, ketukan di pintu terdengar. Aku membola sendiri menebak jika itu Chanyeol dan bodohnya malah cepat-cepat menarik selimut dan berpura-pura tidur. Disana aku berpikir, mengapa pula aku melakukannya?

Derit pintu terdengar, gesekan langkah pada lantai terdengar kemudian dan aku dapat merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol di dalam kamarku. Aku melirik dan menemukan si jangkung itu meletakkan segelas susu di nakas dan menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Tak sampai disitu, telapak tangannya terasa hangat menapaki keningku dan konyolnya aku malah berdebar lagi.

Aku diam menunggu tentang reaksinya namun tak ada yang terjadi. Chanyeol menarik telapak tangannya dariku, sedetik kemudian kurasakan tempat tidurku bergerak dan tau-taunya Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya ikut berbaring disana.

Di atas tempat tidur, dibelakangku lengkap dengan satu lengan di atas pinggangku.

Aku menahan nafas. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan?

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur," Chanyeol berujar dalam bisikan, nafasnya berhembus hangat di atas kepalaku. Ugh, sial.

"Aku menumpang tidur disini ya."

Aku sontak membuka mata dan memekik. "Apa? Yak mengapa kau—"

"Aku rindu padamu." Seluruh penolakan yang hendak kulayangkan padanya tertahan di udara seketika. Dia bilang apa tadi?

"Tak bisakah kita berteman lagi, Baek?"

Aku tertegun. Pembicaraan terakhir kami berubah semakin kacau dan mungkin takkan jauh berbeda dengan kali ini pula. Namun setidaknya aku harus menekan gengsi juga ego, mungkin kami bisa menjadi lebih baik—tidakkah?

"Apa kau akan pergi?" namun diluar semua itu, satu-satunya yang ingin kutanyakan adalah tentang dirinya sendiri. "Kau akan kuliah di luar negeri?"

Teringat tentang Chanyeol yang takkan bisa kutemui lagi membuat emosi diriku naik kembali. Aku kembali ingin menangis namun kutahan dengan menggigit bibir kuat-kuat.

"Kau tak ingin aku pergi?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Apa yang ia harapkan, jawaban apa yang ia harapkan dari pertanyaan retoris seperti itu?

"Tahan aku Baekhyun."

Aku tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya. Isakan yang nyaris mengudara hilang seketika dan aku berharap tak salah menangkap maksud yang tersirat disana. Apakah maksudnya jika aku meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal, maka ia akan melakukannya… untukku?

Aku tak ingin berharap, sebenarnya aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk hal itu. Namun—

"Jangan pergi," hatiku menang di atas gengsi yang kubangun. "Jangan pergi kemanapun, tetaplah disini… bersamaku."

Lalu semuanya seperti di drama, atau mungkin suasana yang mendukung dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku tak ingat bagaimana awal pergerakannya dan tau-taunya bibir Chanyeol telah memangut bibirku.

Chanyeol menciumku, dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

…

"Sudah pikirkan akan kuliah dimana?"

Aku berbaring menghadap Chanyeol di sebelahku dan mulai berbicara satu sama lain.

Aku memberikan gelengan karena kenyataan aku belum memikirkan akan kuliah dimana karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Chanyeol yang akan pergi. Aku malah baru merasa konyol sekarang.

"Bagaiamana denganmu?" aku balik bertanya. "Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula—" Chanyeol mengantung kalimatnya sesaat. Ia menatapku dengan senyum tertahan dan itu berhasil menciptakan kernyitan bingung dariku. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana untuk kuliah di luar negeri."

"Huh? Kau bahkan mendapatkan beasiswanya," aku semakin tak paham.

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa inggris."

 _Gubrak!_ Aku ingin menjatuhkan diri dari atas tempat tidur.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau memang tidak berencana untuk pergi tapi—" aku menahan letupan amarah. Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan menahan diri untuk tak memakinya.

Chanyeol memberikan cengiran sembari menarik pipiku. "Jangan marah,"

"Aku kesal sekali!"—sebenarnya aku malu sekali mengingat bagaimana aku memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi seperti tadi. Sial sial!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yujin?"

"Ada apa dengan Yujin?"

Aku menahan diri lagi untuk tak menarik telinganya. Mengapa Chanyeol menjadi bodoh seperti ini, dia amnesia atau bagaimana?

"Ya Yujin… bukankah kalian berencana untuk kuliah dan tinggal di luar negeri bersama?" ketusku kembali kesal.

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat. Mungkin mulai mencerna maksudku yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat jelas ini.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Aku mendengus, "bukankah itu wajar bagi kalian sepasang kekasih." Memikirkan kenyataan ini membuatku berubah sedih lagi. Bahkan aku berciuman dengannya tadi sedang kenyataan dia tengah mengencani seseorang yang lain.

"Kau berpikir kami berkencan? Maksudku aku dan Yujin?" Chanyeol berkerut bingung. Aku jadi ikutan bingung.

"Tidak?"

"Kami tidak berkencan, Baekhyun." Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan-jangan selama ini kau berpikir kami berkencan ya?" suara beratnya terdengar mengerikan, ya Tuhan suara banjir bandang itu.

Wajahku berubah sepanas api, apakah warnanya juga ikut berubah merah?

Chanyeol terbahak dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat.

"Ish! Berhenti tertawa, dasar abnormal!" aku mengutuknya lagi. Kupikir Chanyeol akan marah namun taunya malah tertawa semakin keras. Ia memelukku erat-erat dan terkekeh sepanjang malam. Aku sampai kehabisan nafas dan mati-matian melepaskan diri.

"Enyah saja kau dari kamarku Park Abnormal Chanyeol!"

…

Semuanya kembali saat kami kecil dulu. Maksudku hubunganku dan Chanyeol. Jadi kami _berbaikan_ yeah… kami berteman lagi. Chanyeol masih abnormal seperti biasa, tingkahnya masih konyol tapi tak tau mengapa aku masih betah berlama-lama dengannya. Dan sebenarnya aku masih memanggilnya abnormal dan Chanyeol pun tak terlihat kesal dengan putaran mata maka aku tetap melakukannya.

Chanyeol masuk ke salah satu Universitas di Seoul—dia benar-benar tak jadi melanjutkan _study_ -nya ke luar negeri—dan mengambil jurusan Arsitektur. Chanyeol suka menggambar, baru kuketahui jika ia bercita-cita menjadi arsitek.

Aku? Aku memutuskan untuk menganggur saja di rumah. Aku tidak mendaftar di universitas manapun, aku tidak kuliah dan berguling-guling saja di kamar.

Aku bahagia… sampai Ibu mendaftarkanku di situs kencan buta semuanya _ambyar_ dalam sekejab mata.

Ibu memulai dengan sebuah mitos jaman dulu tentang aku—si carrier yang harusnya menikah di umur 20, aku bahkan baru saja lulus beberapa bulan lalu. Surga dunia tanpa tugas baru saja dimulai dan lihat bagaimana ibu mengacaukannya begitu saja.

Aku kesal beribu kesal dan semakin kesal ketika Sehun datang seperti kentut dan mengatakan fitnah terjahat sejagat.

Katanya, aku menyukai Chanyeol. Bisakah kalian mempercayai itu?

Manusia paling abnormal di dunia—bagaimana mungkin aku suka padanya!

Sehun pasti sudah dikutuk dewa sampai otaknya tergeser seperti itu dan sekarang lihat bagaimana igauan paginya mengubah segalanya dalam sekejab saja.

Aku memang berteman dengan Chanyeol, aku sudah terbiasa dan merasa nyaman dengan dirinya karena aku menghabiskan masa kecilku dengannya. Namun itu bukanlah acuan jika aku suka padanya. Ya ampun, Sehun pasti sudah gila. Dan aku juga ikut-ikutan gila ketika mulai membayangkan perjodohanku dengannya.

Aku sepertinya butuh piknik untuk memperbaiki kerja otakku yang terus saja dibayangi oleh sosok Chanyeol. Aku semakin tak waras, bahkan di mimpiku sendiri aku terlihat seperti orang sinting ketika melihat sosokku di altar dengan Chanyeol yang menungguku di ujung sana.

Kami mengenakan cincin yang sama, kami mengikat janji sehidup semati bersama.

Lalu berlanjut seperti apa yang pasangan lain lakukan setelah pesta resepsi. Di atas tempat tidur, telanjang sama halnya dengan Chanyeol di sampingku.

Paginya aku terbangun dengan celana basah dan wajah seperti terbakar.

"IBU AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUUU~"

* * *

 **Cocot:** aku ga pande buat pov pertama tapi udah lama pengen nyoba masa, jadi yah ancur dah. Berita ancurnya lagi, masih ada pov ke pertama versi cy di next chap. Mohon di tahan kejang2nya ya.

Thankchuu for reading. See you next chap yo~


	8. Chapter 8: FLASHBACK

**MARRIAGE WITHOUT DATING III:** Byun Absurd Baekhyun

* * *

Jika kalian bertanya siapa makhluk tidak jelas sedunia, maka jawabannya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun temanku, Byun Baekhyun tetanggaku, Byun Baekhyun suamiku.

Byun Baekhyun adalah manusia paling absurd yang pernah kukenal, pemilik kadar gengsi diluar akal sehat, si pendek pemilik suara cempreng, berisik, usil—siapa yang akan menebak jika dia adalah jodohku. Memikirkannya kadang membuatku lucu, sebenarnya lebih konyol terlihat namun taunya aku tak pernah menyesali apapun tentang dirinya.

Aku telah mengenal Baekhyun selama belasan tahun, bagaimana cara berjalannya, cara makan, bicara, mengumpat juga menghinaku—semua telah terekam luar dalam ingatan.

Kami selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama bahkan berada di kelas yang sama pula. Kami akrab, sampai ketika berada di sekolah menengah Baekhyun tanpa alasan mulai memanggilku abnormal. Jujur aku kesal sekali. Baekhyun bahkan tak segan meneriakiku abnormal dari ujung lorong ke ujung lorong yang lain, setiap hari dan itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Namun tampaknya Baekhyun tak peka dan aku membiarkannya, lambat laun aku menjadi terbiasa akan hal itu.

Kupikir semuanya masih berjalan normal seperti biasa. Tentang aku juga Baekhyun sendiri, kupikir kami masih sama seperti sedia kala. Tapi tidak, aku mulai menyadari kami tidaklah seakrab dulu. Lulus di sekolah menengah aku menyadari kami tak memiliki selembar pun foto kelulusan bersama, kami juga tak pernah sekedar menghabiskan waktu sekedar bertanya akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana. Kami tidak, namun taunya kami bersekolah lagi di tempat yang sama dan lagi berada di kelas yang sama pula.

Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku bagaimana senang menjalari melihat sosoknya berada di sudut kelas. Meja sebelahnya kosong dan aku sudah akan pindah ke tempatnya sebelum si mata bulat seperti burung hantu mengisi meja Baekhyun. Aku sedikit kecewa, tapi setidaknya kami masih berada di kelas yang sama bukan?

Seiring waktu berjalan taunya tak ada hal yang berbeda terjadi. Aku dan Baekhyun tak lebih sekedar 2 orang baru yang tak sengaja menjadi teman sekelas bukannya 2 orang akrab yang tinggal di lingkungan rumah yang sama.

Kami berubah canggung, kami menjadi asing.

Aku mulai berpikir, menerawang akan hari lalu dimana aku melakukan kesalahan dan Baekhyun marah sampai dia tak ingin bicara denganku. Tapi seberapa keras aku berpikir, aku tak tetap tak bisa mengingat kesalahan apa yang pernah kulakukan sampai Baekhyun semarah itu denganku. Baekhyun bukanlah pribadi pendendam, dia hanya sedikit sensitive untuk beberapa hal jadi kupikir aku pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaannya.

Maka hari itu aku menunggu Baekhyun yang akan berangkat sekolah. Dia melihatku sekilas lalu bertingkah seperti aku hanyalah makhluk transparan dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun mengabaikanku… lagi.

"Oy Baekhyun!" aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya sembari mengejar dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Baekhyun melirik lagi namun tak memberikan respon apapun terhadap panggilanku.

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika?" aku melempar tanya basa-basi berharap Baekhyun akan meresponnya. Namun sepanjang langkah tertapaki, Baekhyun masih saja diam.

"Aku tebak, kau pasti belum mengerjakannya, 'kan? Dasar, mengapa kau kau tak pernah bosan berdiri di lorong?" aku menggelengkan kepala main-main, namun respon yang kudapati adalah Baekhyun yang mendengus dengan ia menjadi kesal tiba-tiba. Aku diam, berpikir apakah aku menyinggung perasaannya lagi?

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi saja daripada mengoceh disini?" Baekhyun berujar ketus dengan lirikan mata sinis. Hanya sesaat sebelum melajukan langkah dan meninggalkanku yang mematung.

Aku tertegun. Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa Baekhyun tidak seperti Baekhyun?

Aku berubah frustasi hanya untuk berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Kami baik-baik saja sebelumnya, aku beribu persen yakin tapi mengapa Baekhyun berubah.

Aku cepat-cepat mengejar Baekhyun dan memaksanya menghentikan langkah. Baekhyun mendongak dengan kening berkerut dan siap untuk kalimat ketus yang lain.

"Apa kita memiliki masalah sebelumnya?" aku bertanya cepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengujarkan apapun. "Mengapa aku merasa kau seperti menjauhiku?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" aku menyergit ketika pertanyaan retoris Baekhyun balik bertanya padaku.

"Karena kau aneh, kau bahkan tak pernah bicara lagi denganku." Aku menghela nafas, tiba-tiba merasa lelah dengan semuanya.

"Mengapa harus, kita bahkan tidak seakrab itu."

Aku tertegun. "Apa?"

Jadi apa yang kami lalui bersama selama ini bukanlah apa-apa bagi Baekhyun. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama… itu tak memiliki arti apapun baginya?

"Kita akan telat ke sekolah jika terus berbicara seperti ini." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Baekhyun sebelum mengambil langkah kembali dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Namun aku tak membiarkannya begitu saja, tangan Baekhyun kutarik cepat memaksanya melihatku kembali.

"Hanya katakan apa salahku padaku, apapun itu aku minta maaf Baekhyun." Sergahku. Ya apapun itu, bahkan jika aku tak melakukan kesalahan aku akan tetap meminta maaf dan membuat Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu.

"Dasar abnormal, minggir dari jalanku!" namun sepertinya Baekhyun tak melihat apa yang kulakukan merupakan sebuah usaha. Baekhyun lekas mengambil langkah pergi dan bertingkah tak peduli seolah yang kupinta padanya hanyalah segaris omong kosong yang lain.

Aku seperti orang bodoh linglung pada tempatku menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Pun sama seperti hari-hari selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda setelah hari itu. Kami tetap menjadi dua orang asing yang sama, tak pernah bertukar sapa atau bahkan melempar senyum.

Baekhyun duduk di mejanya dengan tenang dan hanya sedetik yang ia butuhkan untuk menghilang dari kelas ketika jam pelajaran berakhir, aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun. Di kantin bahkan sosok kecilnya juga tak terlihat disana.

Sampai Jongin mengajakku ke kolam berenang untuk mengintip atlit seksi mandi, kulihat Baekhyun berada disana. Dia tidak sendiri, tapi bersama seorang laki-laki berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tidak satu atau dua kali, bahkan diluar ruangan indoor kolam berenang aku tetap mendapati mereka berdua.

Di lorong ketika tak sengaja berpas-pasan, Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas padaku lalu berjalan menghampiri lelaki berwajah tembok itu lagi.

Aku tak mampu menahan diri untuk sebersit rasa penasaran tentang siapa lelaki itu. Terakhir namanya kuketahui adalah Junghwa, dia berada di kelas yang lain dan berada di angkatan yang sama. Bonusnya dia adalah atlit sekolah dan cukup terkenal pula.

"Jika kau mencari Junghwa, cari saja di kolam berenang. Dia pasti berada disana pacaran dengan anak kelas sebelah." Itu adalah yang kudengar dari teman sekelas Junghwa yang tak sengaja kutanyai.

Pacar Junghwa yang di maksud adalah Baekhyun.

Pantas saja mereka selalu bersama. Mereka berkencan ternyata.

Ada rasa tak suka menjalari, aku cemburu. Tanpa alasan yang bagus, aku benar-benar tak suka melihat mereka berdua. Aku mulai memiliki kebiasaan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi, tidak mengejutkan ketika ia selalu berada di kolam berenang bersama pacarnya itu. Mereka berenang bersama dan Baekhyun memuji berlebihan bagaimana atlit itu memamerkan kemampuannya berendam lama di dalam air.

Aku kesal, benar-benar kesal namun kemudian sadar tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan. Memangnya siapa aku? Kami bahkan tak lagi berteman, bagi Baekhyun aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Aku lantas menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan yang lain. Aku melarikan diri dengan mempelajari soal-soal ujian nanti dan menghabiskan waktu terlampau lama di perpustakaan. Namun ketika berada disana yang kulakukan hanyalah diam terpekur pada halaman kosong buku dan tak sadar ketika mulai menarik garis pinsil dan Baekhyun sebagai objeknya.

Aku terperajat seorang diri. Mengapa aku malah menggambar Baekhyun. Ketika lembaran buku itu kubuka gambar Baekhyun tidaklah berjumlah satu, tidak dua tapi hampir satu buku penuh dan semuanya adalah Baekhyun.

Disanalah ku sadari jika perasaanku pada si pendek ribut itu tak hanya sebatas tetangga dan teman masa kecil saja. Aku menyukainya, tanpa alasan untuk semua keusilannya itu terhadapku… aku aku jatuh hati padanya.

Namun kemudian aku dirudung kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Tentu saja perasaan itu hanya aku miliki seorang diri. Baekhyun tidak, dia memiliki lelaki lain yang ia sukai dan bahkan berkencan dengannya.

Ah, mengapa aku kecewa sekali? Mengapa rasanya sesak sekali?

…

Aku mendapat beasiswa pilihan kuliah ke luar negeri dari sekolah. Itu tawaran yang menggiurkan namun kuliah ke negara orang bukan lah sebuah tujuan yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin tetap tinggal di Korea, bersama orangtuaku dan menyelesaikan pendidikan di Seoul saja. Jadi undangan beasiswa itu aku serahkan kembali kepada pihak sekolah dan mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Seoul. Dan sebenarnya alasan transparan lain adalah… Baekhyun. Diam beribu kata dengannya saja sudah membuat hariku suram seperti ini lalu bagaimana jika aku tak bertemu dengan sosoknya lagi?

Di hari kelulusan aku kembali merasa déjà vu. Aku tak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun pun ketika anak-anak yang lain telah merencanakan pesta kecil-kecilan di luar namun Baekhyun tak berada dimanapun. Kupikir ia sudah pulang, jadi aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

Di depan rumahnya tak sengaja aku bertemu Sehun yang hendak keluar dan kutanyakan tentang keberadaan Baekhyun. Adik Baekhyun itu bilang jika Baekhyun belum pulang sejak upacara kelulusan kami selesai.

Aku berubah khawatir tiba-tiba. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, hujan turun mengguyur. Aku urung pulang ke rumah alh-alih berjalan menelusuri trotoar kota dan mulai menjadi Baekhyun di tempat-tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi.

Di pusat permainan, di kedai es krim, toko cokelat… namun Baekhyun tidak berada dimanapun. Aku lantas menuju kafe dimana teman seangkatan kami mengadakan peseta berharap Baekhyun berada disana. Namun taunya si pemiliki surai gelap halus itu pun tak ada dimanapun. Aku mulai resah dan semuanya berubah tak terkendali kala tak sengaja kudapati Junghwa diantara para gadis bahkan dengan sebotol soju—minum-minum dengan gila.

Aku berubah emosi tanpa sadar kulakukan. Tempat terakhir yang kupikirkan adalah Baekhyun yang mungkin saja berada di sekolah, seorang diri sedang pacar brengseknya tengah sibuk merayu disana-sini.

Aku menyetop taksi dan melaju ke sekolah dengan deru nafas bergulung. Dan puji Tuhan, Baekhyun benar berada disana. Di depan gerbang, berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut. Hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang mungil, Baekhyun bergetar. Antara menggigil atau tengah… menangis.

Brengsek!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku bertanya dengan nafas tertahan di tenggorokan. Aku bahkan tak tau mengapa harus semarah ini, rasanya aku ingin memukul orang. Namun sebelum itu, menenangkan Baekhyun berada di daftar teratas yang ingin kulakukan.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah merah dan basah. Titik air matanya terlihat menggenang bercampur satu dengan hujan mengguyur.

"Bangun. Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini." Aku meminta setengah memohon namun Baekhyun urung bergerak. Ia lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut dan menangis lagi disana. Aku berdecak keras lantas menarik lengannya, menyentak Baekhyun keras agar bangkit.

"Lepas," tapi Baekhyun malah menarik dirinya tak bertenaga dan itu benar membuat emosi dalam dadaku bertambah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau menangis bodoh hanya karena laki-laki muka datar itu, huh?!" aku tak sadar ketika nada bicaraku meninggi. Baekhyun menatapku sedih dan lagi melepaskan cengkramanku padanya. Aku menekannya kuat dan menyentak Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukanku.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

Baekhyun meraung disana. Ia menangis, meronta memukuliku namun aku tetap bertahan pada posisi kami.

"Aku benci padamu."

Bahkan jika ia membenciku, aku tetap takkan melepasnya. _Takkan lagi._

…

Baekhyun tertidur ketika kami menunggu hujan reda di halte sekolah. Tubuh kami sama-sama basah dan Baekhyun terlihat pucat dengan tubuh bergetar seperti itu. Aku memeluknya sepanjang malam itu dan ketika hujan reda aku menggendongnya pulang ke rumah.

Baekhyun berat, harus kuakui dia benar-benar berat. Namun tak tau mengapa aku malah menikmati hal itu. Bahkan aku sengaja memelankan langkah hanya untuk memperlambat jarak rumahnya dan menikmati hal itu seorang diri.

Bibi Jihyun membuka pintu dan menyambut dengan omelan yang ikut ia tularkan kepada Baekhyun. Aku menjawab pelan sembari membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju. Apa kau mandi disini saja?" Bibi Jihyun bertanya disela memeriksa suhu badan Baekhyun.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "tidak, aku akan pulang dan kembali lagi nanti." Aku kemudian berpamitan pulang ke rumah, mandi dengan cepat dan segera berbenah menuju kediaman Baekhyun kembali.

Bibi Jihyun berada di dapur dengan segelas susu yang ia buatkan untuk Baekhyun. Aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya kesana dan bibi Jihyun pun tak menolak.

Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut nyaris membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Aku menutup pintu hati-hati kemudian mendekati Baekhyun disana. Aku memperhatikannya dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, Bibi Jihyun benar, Baekhyun terasa hangat. Dia pasti deman setelah hujan-hujanan seperti tadi.

Mengingat apa alasan di balik itu semua membuat amarah dalam diriku memuncak lagi. Aku menahannya dengan hela nafas berulang dan berubah menyesal tak memukul Junghwa tadi. Nafas ku hela sekali lagi dan beralih menatap Baekhyun. Kelopak matanya bergerak pelan, tak hanya sekali sampai kusadari si usil ini tak benar-benar tertidur.

Aku mencebik dan perlahan naik ke tempat tidur lantas memeluknya tanpa aba-aba. Tubuh Baekhyun menengang dan aku tak peduli.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur," aku berbisik tepat di telinganya sembari menahan senyum. "Aku menumpang tidur disini ya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun membuka mata cepat dan memekik. "Yak! Mengapa kau—"

"Aku rindu padamu."

Aku benar-benar rindu padanya, rindu sekali sampai kupikir aku tak ingin melepasnya seperti ini.

"Tak bisakah kita berteman lagi Baek?" aku bertanya disela. Kulirik Baekhyun dan kudapati si mungil itu diam saja. Aku mulai khawatir, apa dia akan mengabaikanku lagi seperti hari terakhir?

"Apa kau akan pergi?" alunan suaranya menyapa di detik kemudian. Kini berganti aku yang diam dan segera dapat menebak Baekhyun tengah membicarakan tentang beasiswa yang kudapat.

"Apa kau akan kuliah ke luar negeri?"

Benar bukan.

Bibir tipis cerewet berwarna merah muda itu pemiliknya gigit pelan. Aku tak ingin menaruh rasa percaya diri terlalu tinggi tentang Baekhyun yang tak ingin aku pergi atau sesuatu yang seperti di drama. Namun apa salahnya mencoba bukan—

"Kau tak ingin aku pergi?" aku balas bertanya. Degup jantungku berpacu menanti jawaban apa yang hendak Baekhyun suarakan. "Tahan aku Baekhyun." Tidakkah aku keren sekali beradegan romantis seperti di drama ini, semoga saja gila Baekhyun tidak kambuh maka sempurna sudah drama kami.

"Jangan pergi," dan Baekhyun benar membuatnya menjadi nyata. Aku terpaku sedang jantungku lagi berpacu di dalam rongga dada. "Jangan pergi kemanapun, tetaplah disini… bersamaku."

Aku tidak bermimpi bukan? Ini… sungguhan bukan?

Oh sial sekali, mengapa suasananya menjadi mendukung begini. Kemudian setan berbisik dan hatiku berteriak kala motorik tubuhku bekerja seorang diri. Aku tak benar dapat menahan diri ketika meraih pundak Baekhyun dan memaksanya menghadapku. Hanya dua detik dan aku pasti sudah hilang akal dengan keberanian diluar nalar meletakkan bibirku di atas bibirnya.

Aku mencium Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berciuman, bersama Baekhyun cinta pertamaku.

Bagaimana aku harus menggambarkan debaran menyenangkan ini?

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika berharap waktu berhenti dan biarkan semua ini bertahan selamanya?

 _Tak bisakah Baekhyun?_

…

Pernahkah kukatakan jika Baekhyun itu sangat cerewet? Hobinya adalah berbicara, membuat keributan, berteriak semaunya juga kadang-kadang jika tengah waras Baekhyun akan bernyanyi. Ini mengejutkan bagaimana Baekhyun taunya memiliki suara merdu dibalik suara cempreng klakson rusaknya itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah aku yang malah senang mendengarkan Baekhyun mengoceh bahkan untuk hal yang tidak penting yang ia katakan. Sebenarnya tanpa kusadari, aku menyukai hal-hal kecil random tentang Baekhyun.

Setelah adegan ciuman pertama seperti di drama, kami menghabiskan waktu berbicara satu sama lain. Tentang kuliah dan jurusan yang akan diambil. Baekhyun bilang ia tidak ingin kuliah, ia ingin di rumah saja dan melakukan apapun tanpa ada sangkut-pautnya dengan belajar. Tidak mengejutkan karena Baekhyun memang sangat malas sejak dulu.

Hal mengejutkan yang lain adalah ketika Baekhyun bertanya tentang Yujin. Teman sebangku sejak kelas 10 dan Baekhyun bertanya tentang hubungan kami. Katanya kami berkencan, aku dan Yujin. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa yang meledak, itu bahkan tak berada di dalam otakku sedikitpun—maksudnya aku dan Yujin, kami berteman. Aku berteman dengan siapapun dan kupikir tak ada yang berbeda dengan perlakuanku terhadap Yujin dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Namun taunya Baekhyun malah berpikir kami berkencan bahkan telah merencanakan untuk hidup bersama di luar negeri. Ya ampun, mengapa Baekhyun bisa menggemaskan seperti ini.

Aku memeluknya erat tanpa sadar kulakukan dan Baekhyun meneriakiku abnormal lagi, suara cemprengnya seperti tong kosong sedang kepalan tangannya memukuliku berulang. Tidak sakit, malah kupikir itu pukulan manja seperti di drama-drama, he-he. Omong-omong, mengapa aku jadi me-drama seperti ini?

…

Ketika mulai masuk kuliah, aku mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan perkuliahan yang baru. Aku menikmati statusku sebagai mahasiswa baru dan mulai mencari tau tentang organisasi-organisasi yang disediakan di fakultasku.

Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun di akhir minggu, aku datang ke rumahnya dengan beberapa cemilan yang selalu disukainya dan bermain _game_ bersama. Tidak ada yang aneh, Baekhyun masih saja malas dan tetap meneriakiku abnormal sampai ketika aku pulang kuliah dan aku tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ibuku dengan Bibi Jihyun—

"Kencan buta Baekhyun gagal lagi,"

—aku segera sadar baru saja melewatkan hal besar tentang Baekhyun.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya dan menaruh seribu pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun, tentang siapa laki-laki yang tengah dekat dengannya, apa hubungan mereka dan mengapa pula Bibi Jihyun harus sesibuk itu dengan kencan buta yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Jawabannya adalah karena Bibi Jihyun menginginkan Baekhyun segera menikah.

Aku seperti mendapatkan dahan pohon jatuh di atas kepalaku. Menikah? Baekhyun akan menikah?

Lalu tiba-tiba seperti tak terkendali dan mulai menakutkan hal tentang… tentang Baekhyun yang akan menikah dan mulai mempertanyakan tentang diriku sendiri. Jika Baekhyun menikah, lalu bagaimana denganku?

Kami bahkan hanyalah dua orang yang berteman sejak kecil dulu, lalu mengapa aku harus sesakit ini hanya dengan membayangkan Baekhyun bersanding dengan laki-laki lain di altar nanti.

Sejak itu aku mulai sibuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ibuku dengan Bibi Jihyun. Mereka membicarakan tentang banyak hal, harga telur yang terus naik, beras plastik dan juga aktor-aktor tampan di televisi. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dari balik tembok agar kedua wanita paruh baya itu segera mengganti _channel_ tentang Baekhyun seluruh _tetek bengek_ kencan butan yang dilakukannya.

Itulah mengapa Tuhan mengajurkan agar manusia selalu sabar, contohnya aku yang nyaris mati kebosanan menunggu pergantian _channel_ pembicaraan dan pada _ending_ acaranya… mereka berdua benar membicarakan tentang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mengancam akan mencukur rambutnya jika ia tetap di paksa mengikuti kencan buta, sepertinya ini memang tidak berhasil." Bibi Jihyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau menikah jika tidak dengan Chanyeol."

Aku merasakan darahku merambat pada wajah. Jantung ber deg keras sekali dan aku nyaris terlonjak dari tempatku.

Mengapa namaku dibawa-bawa kesana?

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, nikahkan saja mereka!" dan ibuku sendiri malah menandas santai seolah menikahkanku dengan Baekhyun seperti mengaduk adonan telur di dalam krim cokelat—

APA MENIKAH!? MAKSUDNYA AKU DAN BAEKHYUN!?

Kupikir mataku telah meloncat keluar dan rambutku menjadi tegang saking terkejutnya. Apa itu, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Baekhyun sudah pasti mau, tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

 _Aku juga mau Bi!_

Sadar dengan apa yang kuteriakkan dalam hati membuat bulu hidungku ikut menegang. Aku menjadi kacau dan tempat persembunyiakanku menjadi horror tiba-tiba. Aku beranjak cepat dari sana dan mengunci diri di kamar.

…

Tidurku menjadi tidak senyenyak kemarin malam akibat pembicaraan Ibu dan Bibi Jihyun. Otakku menari dalam khayalan tentang aku dan Baekhyun. Tentang kami, tentang pernikahan kami.

Aku seperti kasmaran gila dengan telapak tangan dingin dan jantung berdentum tak karuan hanya dengan memikirkan Baekhyun memiliki nama Park di depan namanya. Ya Tuhan! Aku sungguh gila, benar-benar gila!

Kami bahkan baru saja menginjak umur 20 tapi lihat otakku yang mulai ringsek seperti ini.

Aku mengubur kepala di dalam bantal dan menggeleng ribut disana seolah dengan itu mempu mengenyahkan segala delusi _random_ yang semakin gila merayapi.

Terakhir aku tertidur dengan mimpi seorang bayi yang mirip sekali denganku.

…

Sejak mimpi terakhir aku menjadi setengah gila dan otakku _blank_ tiba-tiba. Apa yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk diam di kamar sedang mata memandang jendela kamar Baekhyun sembari bertanya dalam hati, apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan tentang rencana perjodohan Ibu-Ibu kami ini?

Aku tidak berani membayangkan juga menerka-nerka, jadi otak _blank_ -ku malah memerintah motorik tanpa sadar dan taunya aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Aku seperti robot, kaku dan mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan takut. Namun diluar itu, sisi hatiku yang lain membenarkan tindakanku. Bagaimanapun aku tak selamanya terus menebak-nebak sendiri sedang yang seharusnya kulakukan adalah memastikan semua dengan jelas.

Ya benar, seharusnya itulah yang kulakukan.

"AKU-TIDAK-MAUUUUU~"

Dan teriakan itulah yang pertama kali menyambutku kala pintu terbuka. Tak harus bertanya siapa yang baru saja berteriak, suara cempreng seperti itu sudah pasti Baekhyun yang punya.

"Ah, Baekhyun hyung kambuh lagi." Disampingku Sehun berdecak dengan gelengan kepala lelah seolah teriakan seperti itu bukanlah kali pertama terdengar.

Aku menatap Sehun dengan kebingungan dan bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Baekhyun hyung mau jadi perjaka tua," jawaban Sehun itu malah membuatku semakin bingung. Sehun menyadarinya dan berdecak sekali lagi, "lagipula siapa yang mau menikah dengannya."

Mendengar kata menikah membuat wajahku merah kembali. Aku hendak menanyai Sehun lagi, mungkin beberapa yang bisa memuaskan rasa penasaranku namun sebelum itu terjadi suara gebrakan pintu dari lantai atas terdengar. Diikuti dengan sosok Baekhyun yang menghentak langkah turun dari tangga.

Kontak mata kami bertemu disana. Baekhyun menatapku terkejut dan air wajah berkerutnya berganti cepat dengan kerjapan polos seperti bocah.

"Chanyeol kau disini?" suaranya pelan menyapa, berbanding terbalik dengan teriakannya yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan seisi rumah.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tiba-tiba saja otot leherku menjadi kaku.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," lah, bicara apa aku ini? Mengapa jujur sekali?

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan bingung.

Aku jadi ikutan bingung jadi tanpa pikir panjang, "aku ingin ramen di depan sekolah kita dulu, kau tau porsinya sangat banyak jadi aku mengajakmu agar ada yang menghabiskan sisaku nanti."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatapku terkejut sedang bibir tipisnya mulai komat kamit menyiapkan sumpah serapah. Aku jadi gelagapan sendiri dan buru-buru mengklarifikasinya—

"TIDAK MAU, PERGI SAJA SENDIRI!" tapi kekuatan teriakan Baekhyun memang tidak ada tandingannya.

Aku sedikit kecewa tapi memang itu salahku malah mengatainya seperti itu. Wajar jika Baekhyun marah.

"Kalau Baekhyun hyung tidak mau, kita pergi berdua saja hyung!" Sehun tiba-tiba menyeletuk dengan senyum lebar di depanku.

Ya sudah, pikirku sudah kepalang basah berbohong.

"Enak saja menyerobot jatahku!" dan Baekhyun entah sejak kapan berpindah dari anak tangga dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depanku. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata berlaser lalu menarik tanganku dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.

Eh, dia berubah pikiran?

Selama perjalanan kami malah terdiam canggung tanpa tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet tiba-tiba menjadi kalem dan aku mulai bertanya dalam hati apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Kedengar kau diminta kencan buta oleh Bibi Jihyun?" maka aku mulai mengajaknya bicara.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut, sesaat sebelum ia mengangguk kemudian cemberut lagi.

"Kau pergi?" aku bertanya lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan terlampau hati-hati. Aku melirik sisian wajahnya dan kutemukan si cerewet itu hanya menatap sepatunya di atas trotoar.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku ini bodoh atau sudah gila!" kutuknya.

Aku menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal dan menjadi bingung apa yang harus kukatakan lagi.

"Kau pasti sudah tau alasannya bukan?" Baekhyun berganti melirikku kini. "Tidakkah kau pikir Ibuku sangat kolot?"

"Maksudmu tentang kencan buta atau pernikahan?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan menatapku dengan kerjapan tak percaya. "Kau tau tentang itu juga?"

Aku mengulum bibir dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tau."

"Termasuk tentang…" Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Aku bersumpah melihat pipinya memerah namun tampaknya si pendek ini tak ingin memperlihatkannya kepadaku lebih lama.

Intinya Bibi Jihyun pasti sudah mengatakan kepada Baekhyun tentang niatannya menikahkan kami berdua. Hanya aku yang belum diberi tau namun nyatanya aku telah mengetahui semuanya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa, tidak ada angin yang berhembus sampai aku kaget dibuatnya.

"Ibuku lucu sekali hahaha~ Bibi Sooyoung juga, seharusnya mereka mendaftar jadi artis komedi saja. Cocok jadi duo garing, tidakkah?"

Namun ocehannya itu tak membuatku tertarik dalam tawa pula.

"Menikah bukan lelucon Baekhyun." Aku mencetus sedikit tak suka. "Hal seperti ini hanya bisa dipahami oleh para orangtua," sebenarnya aku bingung mengapa malah membela Ibu kami dan bertingkah seolah mendukung rencana itu. Walau kenyataannya aku memang… mendukung _sih._

Baekhyun melihatku dan bertanya dengan sorot bingungnya itu. Aku jadi ikutan bingung dan berubah kikuk dengan diriku sendiri. Nafas ku sela sekali lalu kuhentikan langkah dan berdiri di depannya.

"Ayo kita menjadi anak yang baik," aku memulai. "Ayo kita menikah." Dan aku pasti sudah gila.

Baekhyun menatapku seperti hantu dan bola matanya seperti Kyungsoo. Bibir tipisnya terbuka dan dunia seperti terhenti.

Rasanya seperti robot rusak dan rakam pusatnya bekerja sendiri. Itu tidaklah berada dalam rencana, aku benar-benar sudah gila! Apa yang kupikirkan, mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengajaknya menikah!? Rasanya ingin kutabrakan saja tubuhku di kereta api dan menghilang dari dunia. Namun nyatanya aku masih berada di tempatku. Berdiri bodoh sedang hati harap cemas untuk respon Baekhyun.

Menit berlalu tanpa apapun yang terjadi. Baru sampai suara klakson mobil dibelakang kami berbunyi nyaring dan menyadarkan Baekhyun atas keterpakuannya. Sipitnya mengerjab pertama kali.

"Park Chanyeol." Lalu memanggil namaku.

Aku menelan ludah gugup dan menyahut nyaris tak bersuara.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

 _Glekk—_ ludahku tertelan sendiri.

"Aku serius Baekhyun, ayo kita menikah." Aku berujar seperti tak memiliki malu.

"Yak kau gila! Mengapa aku harus menikah denganmu!" Baekhyun mengeracau kalap dan itu menunjukkan jika ia telah kembali sadar sepenuhnya.

"Mengapa tidak?" aku bersungut, sedikit tersinggung dengan responnya itu.

Baekhyun diam lagi dan menerawang seolah tengah mencari jawaban yang tepat. Nah, dia saja bingung.

"Mengapa juga aku harus MAU menikah denganmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dan menekan kata mau, tak jelas maksudnya apa.

"Ya karena—" aku memandang sekitar, mungkin tong sampah di sudut kompleks memiliki jawaban logisnya disana. "Kita berjodoh."

 _Lah—_

"Ya karena kita berjodoh, jadi kita harus menikah!" seruku. Persetan dengan alasan _absurd_ nya.

Baekhyun membelalak lagi. Hanya dengan melihat reaksinya aku sudah tau dia akan meneriakiku. Aku telah bersiap, siap menerima amukan dan juga tawanya sampai hasrat untuk menghilang dari muka bumi membumbung lagi dalam otakku.

"Park Chanyeol," tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya, Baekhyun malah memanggilku lagi seperti tadi. Bahkan nada dan _note_ suaranya terdengar sama.

"Er... iya?"

"Apa ini sebuah lamaran?"

Apa? Aku malah tersentak sendiri menyadari jika ajakan menikah spontan itu malah menjadi sebuah lamaran. Bukankah lamaran memang ajakan menikah?

Sudah kepalang basah, mandi saja. Lagipula maluku sudah tidak bisa dibungkus lagi, semuanya sudah terpampang jelas didepan wajahku dan Baekhyun telah melihatnya dari a sampai mendekati z.

"Anggap saja iya." Aku menyengir bodoh.

"Apa kau gila?!" Baekhyun berteriak keras. "Coba lihat sekitarmu! Ini bahkan masih siang, itu rumahmu dan itu rumahku. Kita berada di trotoar komplek dan kau bilang kau tengah melamarku!?"

Er… aku sedikit bingung, apa hubungannya tempat dan posisi kami dengan lamaran itu?

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi dan menjambak rambutnya. "MENGAPA TUHAN MEMBIARKANKU DILAMAR OLEH MANUSIA PALING ABNORMAL DENGAN CARA PALING ABNORMAL SEDUNIA!?"

"YAK MENGAPA MALAH BERTERIAK? KAU MAU MENGUMPULKAN SEISI KOMPLEK ATAU BAGAIMANA!" Aku balas berteriak. Sedikit panic dan tak sadar malah meninggikan suaraku.

"AKU SEDANG MERUTUKI NASIB SIALKU BODOH!"

"MWO?!" Aku sungguh tidak terima, apa maksudnya merutuki nasib sial dengan lamaranku itu.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis dan nyaris berguling-guling mengatakan betapa sialnya dia hari ini.

"YAK YAK!" Aku menangkap tangannya, memaksa Baekhyun berhenti. "JANGAN KAMBUH DULU!" bisa bahaya jika gilanya kambuh disini dan tebak siapa yang akan menjadi korban atas keganasannya itu? Sudah pasti aku!

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"APA! APA?!"

"SETIDAKNYA JAWAB DULU, MAU ATAU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGANKU?!"

Baekhyun taunya menangis lagi seperti bayi dan memukulku sekali dengan keras.

"AKU MAU PARK ABNORMAL CHANYEOL!"

* * *

 **Cocot:** krik krik krik

Jadi fix si muka datar itu bukan Sehun ya, tapi Junghwa.

Thankchuu for reading and see you next chap!


	9. Chapter 9: FLASHBACK

**Dating After Marriage:** New Pages

* * *

Toko-toko pada sisian jalan terlihat seperti berlari. Baekhyun melihatnya tanpa minat sedang mata memberat akan hasrat kantuk menyerang sejak pesta resepsi berlangsung. Baekhyun menguap beberapa kali dan membiarkan titik air mata berada di sudut tanpa menyekanya sama sekali.

"Tidur saja, aku akan membangunkanmu saat sampai nanti." Suara berat itu menyadarkan Baekhyun lagi jika tak sedang seorang diri di dalam mobil. Ada Chanyeol di sampingnya, tengah mengemudi sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lantas membawa pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan memperhatikan lelaki itu dalam diam. Matanya masih memberat namun ia paksa tetap terbuka menatap sosok tinggi di sampingnya itu.

Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangan kembali pada jalanan, satu tangan menggenggam setir sedang yang satunya lagi berada di atas pahanya. Baekhyun memperhatikan dan menemukan logam yang melingkari jemari lelaki itu. Logam yang sama seperti yang tengah ia kenakan pula dan Baekhyun berubah tolol dengan wajah merah seperti itu.

Ia berdehem sekali dan cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya pada kaca depan dengan kikuk menderanya seorang diri.

"Tidak jadi tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng sekali, "tidak jadi."

"Mengapa?"

"Ya… tidak jadi saja. Mengapa bertanya?" Baekhyun bersungut akan pertanyaan kebingungan Chanyeol itu.

"Hanya ingin," jawab Chanyeol apa adanya.

Baekhyun tak lagi bertanya dan Chanyeol ikut terdiam tanpa tau harus memulai dari mana kembali. Canggung memerangkapi tanpa suara apapun selain ketukan jemari Chanyeol di atas kemudi. _Basemant_ apartemen sepi ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruang bawah tanah itu. Apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal baru mereka—hadiah pernikahan dari para orangtua.

"Kita sampai." Chanyeol memberitau. Mobil ia matikan lalu beranjak keluar diikuti Baekhyun setelahnya.

Keterdiaman masih menemani sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar apartemen. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak minggu terakhir keduanya datang untuk sekedar menata perabotan dan resmi menempati rumah susun itu.

"Aku ingin mandi," Baekhyun berujar pertama kali sembari membuka sepatu dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol memberikan anggukan lalu berubah bingung pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun berada di kamar utama sedang Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri pula di kamar mandi yang lain.

 _Yeah…_ hanya seperti itu saja. Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan?

…

Baekhyun melempar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi telentang siap memejamkan mata. Hari ini lelah sekali, benar-benar melelahkan dan yang ia pikirkan adalah segera menyelami alam mimpi. Mata telah terpejam, baru sedetik berlalu sampai wajah Park Chanyeol menyapa ingatannya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun membuka mata cepat dan menyadari dirinya yang masih memakai jubah mandi, tidur telentang dan paha terbuka—terekspor kemana-mana. Kepalanya mendongak pada pintu dan menemukan pintu kamar masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi pada tempat tidur—

"Sudah mandi?"

—ketika Chanyeol seperti hantu datang entah dari mana dan entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu.

Baekhyun nyaris mendapat serangan jantung menatap horror lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan jubah mandi yang sama dan rambut dalam keadaan setengah basah.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun merutuk kesal luar biasa. Ia reflek melempari lelaki itu dengan bantal yang dihindari tanggap oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menutup pintu kamar sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun di tempat tidur.

"Mau tidur?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun masih mencetus kesal dan menatap Chanyeol dengan lirikan mata. Ia beringsut pada sisian tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Chanyeol memperhatikan dan Baekhyun berpura-pura bodoh menangkap maksud tersembunyi lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama dan perlahan mencicit dalam tanya. "Tidak mau melakukannya?" lalu Chanyeol bersemu seorang diri.

Baekhyun tersentak, hanya sedetik berselang dan wajahnya memerah cepat tanpa benar ia sadari. "Yak, dasar mesum!" selimut Baekhyun tarik sampai menutupi tubuhnya dan mengindahi Chanyeol yang terpekur bingung.

"Aku bahkan mulai apa-apa dan kau sudah mengataiku mesum?" lelaki tinggi itu berdecak tak percaya. "Yak, Baekhyun!" ujung selimut Baekhyun ia tarik, kuat sampai Baekhyun mengeram kesal lagi padanya.

"Kau serius tidak mau?" Chanyeol menatap gulungan selimut Baekhyun takjub. Lelaki mungil di dalam kain tebal itu bergerak-gerak kacau dengan rengekan _random_ yang tak Chanyeol ketahui apa maksudnya.

"Baekhyun—"

"Mau ish mauuu~" Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan dengan selimut yang ia hempas kasar ke lantai. "Berhenti bertanya, dasar abnormal!"

Chanyeol tidak marah, alih-alih menyengir dan beringsut mendekati Baekhyun di tengah tempat tidur.

"Kemari," ia menepuk bagian kosong tempat tidur disampingnya—meminta Baekhyun agar lebih dekat. Si mungil itu mendengus sekali namun tetap mengindahi apa yang Chanyeol pinta. Ia beringsut mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk dengan wajah masam di depannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis bersama rongga dada bergemuruh. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat jelek sekali dengan wajah berkerut seperti itu namun taunya Chanyeol malah tak bisa menahan senyum terpampang lebih lebar lagi.

"Ish mengapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu! Kau ini idiot atau abnormal?" Baekhyun mencubit kesal sebelah pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku suamimu Baek." Chanyeol menyahut tanpa pertimbangan. Cubitan Baekhyun pada wajahnya terlepas seketika diikuti rona merah yang memenuhi semakin tak terkendali.

"YA AMPUN AKU MALU SEKALI!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak dan berguling-guling lagi di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangan menutup wajahnya—apapun asal inderanya tak menangkap sosok Chanyeol. Baekhyun malu sekali, apa-apaan dengan sebutan suami itu!

Hatinya menjerit tak karuan, namun konyolnya Baekhyun malah menyukai sensesi itu—sebutan itu, tentang ia menjadi suami Park Chanyeol—ya Tuhan!

Chanyeol tertawa, benar menyukai dirinya yang menggoda Baekhyun seperti itu. "Hei hentikan, kau bisa pusing berguling-guling terus seperti itu." Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun untuk membuatnya berhenti. "Hei Baekhyun—"

"Apa—"

Kemudian semuanya kembali seperti di drama.

Baekhyun menahan nafas bagaimana wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengisi penuh indera pengliatannya. Chanyeol berada disana—di atas wajahnya, begitu dekat sampai ujung hidung mereka bersinggunggan satu sama lain.

"Mengapa aku jadi ingin menciummu?" lalu deru nafas Chanyeol ikut menyapu kulit wajahnya pula. Baekhyun berdebar dan tak sadar mengulum bibirnya sendiri akan penuturan itu.

"Kalau mau cium… ya sudah, cium—saja… mengapa bertanya." Baekhyun seperti berdengung kala mengujarkan patahan kalimat itu. Matanya menerawang kemana-mana. "Dasar abnormal," dan tak lupa menyelipkan umpatan pula.

Chanyeol menahan senyum lagi. Paras Baekhyun ia tatapi, pada lekuk kelopak matanya yang sipit, tulang hidungnya yang tinggi dan berakhir pada belah bibirnya. Chanyeol menatap lunak itu lama dan menunduk untuk sebuah kecupan.

Baekhyun menahan nafas dan Chanyeol nyaris berteriak kala bibir mereka bertemu kembali disana.

Chanyeol menekan bibir atas Baekhyun sekali sebelum meraih bibir bawahnya dan menyesap pelan bibir itu. Chanyeol memangutnya, lama dan mengakhirinya dalam kecapan suara pelan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan retina bulat Chanyeol masihlah hal pertama yang menyambutnya. Kontak itu tertaut lama, dalam dengan senyum samar yang coba keduanya tutupi.

"Ini ciumanku yang kedua," Chanyeol sedikit konyol ketika mengakui hal itu. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun bersemu, wajahnya hangat merayapi. Bagaimana ia harus mengakui jika ini pun merupakan ciumannya yang kedua? Pertama di dalam kamarnya, bersama Chanyeol… dan kedua kali ini pun masih dengan si jangkung itu.

Baekhyun seperti tersengat lebah ketika menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Kali kedua bagi Chanyeol, bukankah kali pertama bagi lelaki itu juga—dengan kata lain ciuman pertama Chanyeol adalah dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun semakin memerah luar biasa, "kau membuatku malu," ia merengek tanpa sadar. "dasar abnormal!" namun tak melupakan rutukannya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol mengerjab, bertanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. Mereka telah menikah, hal-hal seperti itu tidakkah seharusnya mereka bisa terbuka untuk satu sama lain? Chanyeol hendak bertanya namun urung dengan beberapa pertimbangan akan Baekhyun yang bisa saja kambuh dan malam yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini berantakan seketika.

Halaman kehidupan baru mereka di mulai disini. Kehidupan baru yang nyatanya selalu menjadi mimpi indah dambaan lautan bintang-bintang malam.

 **...**

Ini aneh.

Pagi baru saja di mulai dan kata sempurna untuk itu adalah aneh.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan kerut samar di kening sedang mata jatuh dalam pada paras terlelap di sampingnya. Itu Baekhyun; teman masa kecilnya, tetanggannya yang kini adalah suaminya.

Itu aneh. Bukan tentang Baekhyun, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Adanya kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya pagi ini menyadarkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya jika hidupnya telah berubah. Ia bukan lagi remaja berusia tanggung 20 tahun, ia bukan lagi sekedar mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan tugas menggunung mengejar target kelulusan. Statusnya telah berbeda, ia telah menikah. Sekarang Chanyeol telah memiliki suami dan memiliki alasan mengapa ia harus pulang setiap harinya.

Jantung di dalam rongga dada terasa berdebar. Tidak sakit, alih-alih menyenangkan terasa. Ketika otak kantuknya mulai terjaga, ingatan malam lalu membuat jantungnya terpacu semakin tak terkendali. Wajahnya lantas berubah hangat pula dan Chanyeol pikir ia terbakar disana.

Cepat-cepat, Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur. Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya disana.

…

Baekhyun masih berada pada posisi yang sama dengan dengkuran halus yang sama ketika Chanyeol selesai berbenah diri. Chanyeol memperhatikan sesaat namun urung untuk membangunkan si mungil itu. Chanyeol lantas menuju dapur, isi kulkas penuh dengan persediaan makanan dan Chanyeol telah memiliki ide untuk sarapannya pagi ini.

Ia memasak nasi, menggoreng telur gulung dan juga beberapa sosis juga sup kacang polong. Semuanya tertata rapi di meja makan dan Chanyeol masih diliputi ragu untuk membangunkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berakhir dengan menikmati sarapannya seorang diri dan memastikan bagian Baekhyun tetap hangat sampai si mungil itu bangun dari mimpinya.

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol malah bingung hendak melakukan apalagi. Matanya menerawang pada sekitar dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia benahi disana. Semuanya rapid an debu bahkan tak terlihat di atas meja. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menggaruk belakang telinganya kebingungan.

Akhir dari kegabutannya itu adalah menonton tv dan tenggelam dalam tontonan tanpa satupun berbekas dalam hati.

…

Baekhyun tersentak keras dalam tidurnya ketika lintasan ingatan semalam menyeruak ke dalam mimpi tiba-tiba. Sipitnya terbuka lebar dan menatap sisian kosong tempat tidur dengan awas dan menghela nafas lega kala tak mendapati Chanyeol disana.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya lagi di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam. Mimpinya masih membekas begitu nyata, berbayang-bayang akan apa yang mereka lewati tadi malam dan Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya panas seketika.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya berulang—mencoba menghilangkan rona merah muda disana namun sia-sia ia lakukan. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya perlahan beringsut jatuh dan Baekhyun nyaris menjerit melihat tubuh telanjang mulusnya yang kini tercemar oleh ruam merah dimana-mana.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak, lalu menyumpah namun ia urungkan berpikir apa yang ia lakukan itu merupakan hal yang memalukan dan tidak ada _faedah_ nya sama sekali. Mau berteriak sekeras apapun _toh_ bekas bibir Chanyeol masih akan tetap menempel pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kuat-kuat dan bangkit kembali dari tempat tidur berpikir untuk membersihkan diri saja. Kaki menapak pada lantai, ketika tungkainya Baekhyun paksakan menegak seketika itu ia merasakan tulangnya remuk dan anusnya berkedut perih bukan main.

"KYAAAA PARK CHANYEOOOLLL~" Baekhyun berteriak keras mengejutkan Chanyeol di ruang tengah. Lelaki tinggi itu bangkit segera dan masuk tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam kamar bersama retetan pertanyaan panik.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" mata bulatnya melotot memegangi Baekhyun yang histeris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pantatku!?" Baekhyun menuding dengan titik air mata di sudut. Tuhan! Rasanya sakit sekali, padahal prosesnya nikmat sekali.

"Hah?" Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "Ada apa dengan pantatmu? Coba kulihat?" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun tidur telentang dan menatap bongkahan pantat padat itu dengan merona. Tangannya menyentuh hati-hati dan membuka belahan pantat itu dengan jantung bertalu.

"Seberapa parah?" Baekhyun bertanya nyaris membuat Chanyeol khilaf ingin mencium pantat itu.

Mata Chanyeol mengerjab berulang menatap lubang anus Baekhyun dan menemukan bagian itu lecet dengan warna merah pada lingkaran cincinnya. "Hanya lecet Baek." Chanyeol memberitau.

"Hanya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol murka. "Penismu pelakunya dan kau dengan santai bilang hanya?! H-A-N-Y-A!?" pekiknya tak percaya.

Chanyeol memasang wajah polos dan mengangguk. Memang hanya lecet sedikit, memangnya Baekhyun ingin robek berdarah-darah—pikir Chanyeol.

"TEGA!" Baekhyun menuding lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa bangun gara-gara penis abnormalmu!"

"Yak mengapa tiba-tiba menghina penisku?" Chanyeol menyambut tak suka. "dan penisku itu tidak abnormal!"

"Katakan pada penis yang ukurannya tidak wajar itu!" Baekhyun mengejek.

"Ukurannya mengangumkan!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Enak saja Baekhyun menghina asset tubuh paling berharganya itu.

"Ukurannya mengerikan!"

"Daripada penismu, kecil!"

"APA!?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata sebal. "Terserah kau saja!" putus Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berpikir untuk melanjutkan tontonannya kembali daripada bersambut sahut kata dengan Baekhyun yang ia tau takkan pernah selesai-selesai.

Namun lengannya dicekal Baekhyun—memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berada disana lengkap tatapan mata anak anjing tak bersalah. "Gendong aku ke kamar mandi," juga tambahan suara mendayu seolah yang baru saja berteriak penis itu merupakan dua orang yang berbeda.

Ah, jika sudah seperti itu bagaimana caranya menolak. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kembali—dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri tak mampu menolak permintaan itu. Ia menyimpan satu lengannya di bawah lutut Baekhyun sedang tangan yang lain lain berada di belakang kepala lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengikat kedua lengannya cepat pada leher Chanyeol dan menyamankan dirinya di dalam gendongan lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah mandi ya?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah mengendus aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang wangi.

"Hm, sudah."

"Yah…" Baekhyun merengut kecewa. "Kupikir kita akan mandi bersama."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol sontak terhenti dan wajahnya berubah konyol balas menatap Baekhyun. "Huh?"

"Aku pernah baca di novel, pasangan yang sudah menikah biasanya mandi bersama." Baekhyun mencicit, malu menjalari dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk wajah Chanyeol. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau…"

"Bagaimana jika aku memandikanmu saja?" Chanyeol menawarkan opsi lain. Setidaknya acara mandi-mandi itu tidak sepenuhnya batal, yang penting latarnya tetap di kamar mandi, 'kan?

"Yak! Kau pikir aku bocah?" Baekhyun memekik lagi. "Tapi ya sudah jika kau memaksa."

Beruntung bagi Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun bukanlah hal baru dalam hidupnya. Titik koma sampai tanda seru lelaki itu telah Chanyeol ketahui benar jadi hal-hal seperti ini tidaklah mengejutkan walau terkadang Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut karenanya.

Baekhyun ia turunkan hati-hati di dalam _bathup_ dan mulai mengatur suhu air hangat di dalam sana. Baekhyun menjadi anak baik, diam dengan tenang dan taunya benar membiarkan Chanyeol memandikan dirinya disana.

Chanyeol duduk pada pinggiran _bathup_ , mengambil sabun cair dan mengusapkan busa lembut itu pada seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Suara gemericik air mengalir adalah satu-satunya _melody_ pengantar tanpa patahan katapun menguar di dalam ruang sempit itu.

Tak ada yang saling ingin jujur bagaimana degupan jantung di rongga menggema bersambut untuk satu sama lain.

…

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Chanyeol memberitau sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah memakai baju di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah masak juga? Wah, jam berapa kau bangun tad—Akh pantatku!" Baekhyun berguling-guling dan melempar celana dalamnya begitu saja. "Kolor _lucknut_!" kutuknya kemudian.

"Tidak usah pakai celana dalam saja, Baek." Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Hu-um, tidak usah saja." Baekhyun menyetujui. Handuk Baekhyun raih kembali dan mulai mengeringkan rambut basahnya. "Omong-omong kita harus membagi tugas, tidakkah?" ia menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Tugas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, seperti jadwal memasak, _laundry_ dan belanja."

"Oke…" Chanyeol pikir mereka memang harus mendiskusikan hal ini.

"Kapan jadwal kuliahmu aktif kembali?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku masih memiliki 1 bulan sebelum perkuliahanku aktif lagi. Mengapa?"

"Apa jadwal kuliahmu pagi?"

"Ya, sebagian besar jadwalnya adalah pagi kecuali ada perubahan di waktu-waktu tertentu."

"Baiklah, jadi aku yang akan menyiapkan sarapan kalau begitu. Apa yang kau suka? Ramen?"

"Ramen?" Chanyeol mengulang. "Kau serius ingin sarapan dengan ramen?"

"Yups! Dengan tambahan telur rebus—ah jangan, aku tidak tau berapa lama waktu merebus telur. Bagaimana jika telur mata sapi saja?" Baekhyun melebarkan senyum sampai semua giginya terpampang sempurna di depan Chanyeol.

Alih-alih kesal, Chanyeol malah berpikir itu lucu.

"Aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan." Katanya. "Ah, tidak hanya sarapan, makan siang dan juga makan malam aku yang akan menyiapkan semua itu."

"Kau serius?" Baekhyun menatap takjub.

Chanyeol menangguk.

"Baiklah! Tugas memasak adalah bagianmu kalau begitu!" Baekhyun mengetuk bulatan handuk yang ia buat dan mengetuknya 3 kali di atas tempat tidur. "Karena kau memasak, jadi aku yang mencuci pakaian kita."

"Kau bisa memakai mesin cuci dengan benar?" Chanyeol sedikit sangsi sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau tidak tau kalau Sehun masih suka mengompol sampai SMP dan aku yang membersikan ompolnya setiap hari." Baekhyun mencibir di akhir mengingat betapa pesing bau kencing adiknya itu.

"Serius?" Chanyeol membola takjub. "Dengan wajah om-om-nya itu?" ulangnya masih tak percaya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Bedanya sekarang bukan kencing lagi, tapi sperma." Baekhyun tergelak dalam tawa.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa dan berjanji akan menggoda adik iparnya itu kapan-kapan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan belanja?" Baekhyun membawa topik pembicaraan mereka kembali. "Ibu selalu melakukan belanja mingguan akhir pekan, haruskah kita juga seperti itu?"

"Boleh, kita bisa berbelanja bersama setiap hari sabtu." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin kita juga harus membuat daftar hm apa itu sebutannya—" Baekhyun mengetuk dagunya dua kali berpikir. "Itu Bahasa Inggris, susah sekali menyebutnya…"

" _Like or dislike_?" Chanyeol menebak asal.

"Nah iya! Iya yang itu!" Baekhyun memekik heboh. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya dengan begitu mudah?"

"Er…" Chanyeol jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. "Haruskah kita membuatnya?"

"Haruskah?" Baekhyun malah balik melempar tanya.

"Kupikir kita sudah cukup mengenal satu sama lain, jadi kupikir itu tidak perlu."

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi setidaknya kau harus ingat aku tidak suka timun dan pengharum ruangan dengan aroma buah." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berarti aku akan menghapus acar dalam menu kita."

"Hapus dan musnahkan!" ungkap Baekhyun menggebu.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kusukai secara spesifik," Chanyeol berbicara mengenai dirinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan jadwal rutin?"

"Jadwal rutin?" Baekhun mengulang bingung kembali.

"Misal menonton film di akhir minggu, kita bisa ke bioskop atau pergi keluar untuk makan malam atau—" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Di depannya Baekhyun menunggu—menatap Chanyeol sabar akan lanjutan kalimat lelaki itu.

Chanyeol berubah kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"—jadwal bercinta?"

Hanya sedetik yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk rasa panas yang sama pada wajahnya. "Bercinta—" Baekhyun merona namun tak menahan dirinya untuk mengulang patahan kalimat itu. Pelan dan canggung sekali.

"Aku pernah baca di sebuah artikel bercinta ideal itu dilakukan 1-4 kali dalam seminggu…" Chanyeol melanjutkan.

" 4 kali?" Baekhyun terpekik. "Tidakkah itu terlalu sedikit?"

"Benar bukan? Itu memang terlalu sedikit!" Chanyeol berseru dalam persetujuan.

"Kalau begitu jadwal bercinta kita setiap malam saja. Atau saat siang juga tidak apa-apa."

"Nah, kalau itu aku setuju!"

* * *

 **Cocot:**

Maaciiih buat yang udah baca chap kemarin, luar binasa kalian masih aja tahan baca ini kalo mualnya masih bisa dipending, ketemu lagi berarti di next chap yo~


	10. Chapter 10: Space Talk

Ini terjadi pada bulan kedua pernikahan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau, mahasiswa seperti Chanyeol bisa sibuk mengalahkan pekerja kantoran. Lelaki itu berangkat pagi hari lalu pulang ketika malam menjelang. Chanyeol terlihat kelelahan bersama tas tabung pada pundak kiri. Baekhyun menyambutnya di depan pintu namun berubah urung untuk sebuah sapaan.

Lalu setelah membersihkan diri Chanyeol tanpa kata apapun segera pergi tidur dengan Baekhyun yang menyimpan canggung yang sama. Malam mereka terlewati dingin.

Pagi adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berangkat lebih cepat bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bangun. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan pulang seperti waktu kemarin namun taunya ketika malam menjelang sosok tingginya tak berada disana.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya lama, menimbang untuk sebuah pesan atau panggilan namun ketika malam beranjak semakin jauh ponselnya tetap berada posisi yang sama.

Chanyeol tak pulang hari itu. Baekhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan gelisah hatinya namun bodohnya ia bahkan tak mampu mengetikkan sebaris pesan disana. Satu malam dua hari, Chanyeol tak pulang. Baekhyun mulai bertanya apa yang tengah lelaki itu lakukan. Sebanyak apa memangnya tanggungan kampus yang Chanyeol miliki sampai tak memiliki waktu untuk pulang ke rumah?

Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mungkin saja pulang ke rumah orangtuanya tapi ketika Baekhyun mendatanginya kediaman Park… Chanyeol tetap tak berada disana. Baekhyun tak mampu menahan gelisah lebih lama—mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Chanyeol akhirnya.

Suara operator adalah yang menyambut—mengatakan jika nomor tujuan Baekhyun tidak berada dalam status aktif. Baekhyun tercenung bodoh dan mulai memarahi gengsi dirinya sendiri untuk sebuah panggilan di hari lalu. Seharusnya ia menghubungi Chanyeol sejak kemarin, Baekhyun seharusnya bertanya—apapun kepada lelaki itu bukannya malah terdiam bodoh seolah mereka bukanlah dua orang yang mengikat janji pernikahan.

Apartemen masih dalam keadaan sepi yang sama ketika Baekhyun sampai disana. Chanyeol masih tak pulang dan tak terlihat akan berada disana dalam waktu dekat. Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi lagi namun jawaban yang sama pula yang ia dapati.

Baekhyun mulai mencari kontak kiranya disana ia memiliki nomor dari teman Chanyeol atau seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai tentang keberadaan lelaki itu. Namun taunya tidak. Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa tidak pedulinya dia selama ini. Chanyeol mungkin merasa jengah pula, sifatnya yang menyebalkan kiranya satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah suka menangis, itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat konyol. Apalagi jika itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu berteriak mengatakan ia pernah sudi melakukannya. Namun akhirnya disanilah ia, tersedu orang diri dengan panggilan ponsel berulang kepada Chanyeol.

Lalu suara ceklikan pintu tiba-tiba diikuti pergesakan alas kaki pada lantai menyentak Baekhyun dalam tangisnya. Ia berjalan tergopoh keluar kamar dan menuju pintu. Chanyeol berada disana, tengah melepas sepatu dengan raut wajah lelah seperti kali terakhir Baekhyun lihat.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tak peduli jika Chanyeol akan mengatainya jelek dengan buraian air mata seperti itu. Baekhyun tak ingin mempedulikan apapun kecuali Chanyeol yang ia lihat kembali akhirnya.

"Hai—"

Chanyeol terkesiap tak mampu melanjutkan sapaan yang hendak ia suarakan kala Baekhyun menubruknya tiba-tiba dalam pelukan. Kepala Baekhyun bersandar keras pada dadanya dengan kedua lengan membelit erat pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau takkan pulang lagi." Lalu diikuti dengan suara serak dalam ucapannya.

Chanyeol tercenung menyadari pergi tanpa kabarnya meninggalkan kekhawatirkan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol luput memikirkan jika ia kini memiliki seseorang yang menunggunya pulang ke rumah. Kini ia memiliki Baekhyun, suaminya.

"A-aku khawatir sekali, ponselmu tak aktif dan aku… aku tak memiliki satupun kontak temanmu." Aku Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang membebani pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku tak memberi kabar…" sesal Chanyeol. Lengannya terangkat di udara dan balas memeluk lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku rindu…" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lagi terkesiap, berdengung seolah apa yang Baekhyun katakan hanyalah benih imajinasinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak bermimpi bukan?

"Sangat rindu…" dan Baekhyun malah menekan jika apa yang ia katakan bukanlah delusi Chanyeol semata. Itu nyata pun bagaimana desiran darah menyenangkan melingkupi Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Aku juga rindu padamu…" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dan mengecupi pundak kepala lelaki itu. "Maafkan aku,"

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Tekan Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanju tidak!" sambut Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusap wajah yang beraliran air matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah aku bau?" Chanyeol bertanya memperhatkan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan.

"Apa kau mau bilang jika kau tak mandi selama dua hari ini?" Baekhyun balik melempar tanya.

"He-he…" Chanyeol menyengir. Baekhyun mendongak dan berdecih namun tak jua melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar rindu sampai tak mau melepasku ya?" Chanyeol bermaksud menggoda dan berharap adanya rona merah muda pada pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengharapkan celotehan bantahan namun yang ia dapati adalah Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membenamkan diri kembali pada dada itu.

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia. Kedua tangannya berpindah pada pinggang Baekhyun dan tak kesusahan mengangkat lelaki itu melingkari pinggangnya. Baekhyun menahan nafas dan reflek memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau membuatku serangan jantung!" Baekhyun dengan kesal menarik telinga Chanyeol. "Kau ingin membunuhku atau bagaimana? Dasar abnormal!" makinya.

"Aku ingin menciummu." Bukannya marah Chanyeol malah menggoda Baekhyun kembali.

Ia mengendong Baekhyun menuju dapur dan mendudukkan lelaki itu di atas meja makan. Chanyeol berdiri di depannya di antara kedua paha Baekhyun yang terbuka. Jalinan mata tertaut lagi sebelum Chanyeol memutusnya dalam ciuman.

Baekhyun menyambut dengan kecupan yang sama. Lalu berlanjut dalam lumatan yang lain.

"Kau belum mengatakan kemana saja selama 3 hari ini." Disela Baekhyun menarik diri dan menangkup pipi Chanyeol agar menatap dirinya.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan tak suka ciumannya di hentikan Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Dosenku memiliki seminar ke Jepang selama 1 bulan dan aku harus menyelesaikan tambahan sketsa yang beliau minta sebelum hari ini." Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Dan aku menginap di tempat temanku selama menyelesaikan sketsanya."

"Dan tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku lupa dan baterai ponselku habis. Maaf…" Chanyeol membentuk dua jari dengan senyum selebar papan bunga.

"Aku kesal sekali." Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku hampir menuduhmu selingkuh tapi kemudian ingat orang jelek sepertimu mana ada yang mau."

Kini berganti Chanyeol yang cemberut namun tak cukup mampu untuk menghilangkan hasratnya untuk mencium Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku jelek tapi kau suka, 'kan?"

"Huekss—hmpp!"

Seolah tau apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan setelah itu Chanyeol lantas segera membungkamnya dalam ciuman kembali.

"Gara-gara kau menginap di tempat temanmu, jadwal bercinta kita jadi bolong."

"…"


	11. Chapter 11: Kind of Cek-Cok

Sejak menikah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar terlibat dalam cek-cok pertengkaran sebenarnya. Teriakan dan makian di sela itu merupakan pengecualian yang tanpa di sadari sebenarnya semua di awali dari Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dan tak mengambil hati apapun yang lelaki mungil itu katakan termasuk juga tudingan yang tanpa angin tanpa hujan tiba-tiba meledakkan petir di sore hari itu.

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kampus, suasana hatinya tengah bagus namun segera melebur hilang ketika Baekhyun menyambut di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan berkacak di pinggang lengkap dengan muka masam dibumbuhi suara ketus.

"Kau tak harus mengajakku menikah jika akhirnya malah tetap berkencan dengan kekasihmu di luar sana!" itu adalah sambutan.

Chanyeol melongo dengan wajah idiot dan tak sempat menyahuti apapun ketika Baekhyun lagi berteriak di depannya.

"Jangan sok-sokan jadi _playboy_ jika wajahmu sebelas dua belas dengan keset kaki!"

"Baekhyun ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol melepas sepatunya lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu malah melangkah mundur dan berdecih keras-keras.

"Kau seharusnya menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat bukannya dengan makian sayang seperti itu," sayangnya Chanyeol si tak peka malah tak bisa membaca situasi. Kedua tangannya terentang di udara dengan bibir monyong mendekati Baekhyun. "Sini cium dulu!"

"Cium pantatku sana!" Baekhyun mengutuk.

"Ih mau mau!" Chanyeol malah bahagia. Baekhyun mengerang keras dan nyaris saja melempar miniature menara Eiffel di meja kepada Chanyeol saking geramnya.

"Park Abnormal Chanyeol, aku sedang serius!" pekiknya. "Jika kau begini terus, lebih baik kita bercerai saja!"

"APA!?" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget sampai ia pikir tubuhnya nyaris menabrak langit-langit apartemen. Mata bulatnya sebesar bola pimpong dengan rahang jatuh lengkap dengan mulut menganga lebar-lebar. "Baekhyun apa yang kau katakan, hah?!"

"Tidak usah sok polos kalau nyatanya kau adalah biangnya!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Wajah merahnya bukan lagi disebabkan oleh amarah melainkan sedih memerangkapi dan Baekhyun siap untuk menangis kepan saja.

"Baekhyun aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol mendekatinya lagi dan memegang pundak si mungil itu dengan bingung. "Jelaskan padaku…" tuturnya lembut.

"Kau berselingkuh!" Tuding Baekhyun. "Dan aku malah yang jadi selingkuhanmu."

"Hah?!" Chanyeol melongo lagi. Keningnya berkerut banyak dengan mulut tetap terbuka menatap Baekhyun menyeluruh. Pada ujung rambut, mata, hidung, mulut, leher, dada dan berakhir pada jari kaki sebelum kembali lagi pada paras itu. "Baekhyun… apa kau mabuk?"

"YAAKK!" Baekhyun menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dasar otak paus, aku benci padamu!"

Baekhyun menghentak kaki marah tak melupakan satu dorongan kepada pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, suara benda jatuh terdengar dari dalam sana. Beberapa menit kemudian lelaki mungil itu keluar lagi, dengan dompet dan ponsel di tangan pergi menuju pintu.

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan terkejut dan gelagapan menahan suaminya itu.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Pulang ke rumahku, aku tak sudi tinggal dengan pria brengsek sepertimu!"

Satu dentuman keras mengenai sudut hati Chanyeol. Selama beberapa detik, ia tercenung—memaksa otaknya memproses maksud dari umpatan Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun meraih kenop, ketika hendak mendorongnya terbuka Chanyeol datang dan menutup pintu kembali dengan kuat. Tak ada raut main-main tersisa, sorot bulatnya mengarahi Baekhyun dalam bingung serupa—disela ditemani mendung dari sorotan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" nada bicaranya berbeda pula terdengar. "Kau mengataiku berselingkuh, _playboy_ , brengsek walau tak kutau mengapa aku harus mendapatkan semua itu."

"Kau memang berselingkuh, sok _playboy_ dan juga brengsek!" Baekhyun menyahut. "Dan aku benci padamu." Dentuman itu terasa lagi, lebih kuat sampai Chanyeol pikir ia tak berani bernafas disana.

"Setidaknya jelaskan padaku ada apa?" Chanyeol mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu menikah denganku Chanyeol, tapi jika kau pikir aku terlihat mudah yang bisa kau berlakukan semaumu… maka kau salah besar." Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya bergetar. Nyerinya menjalari sampai kemana-kemana dan Baekhyun pikir ia takkan sanggup berada disana lebih lama lagi. Tidak di depan Chanyeol setelah apa yang lelaki itu torehkan padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja agar kau bisa bebas berkencan dengan kekasihmu."

"Apa?" raut tegang Chanyeol mengendur perlahan di gantikan dengan kerutan kembali pada keningnya. "Kekasih apa?"

Baekhyun berdecih, "Kau pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Kau pikir aku tak tau hubunganmu dengan Yujin?"

"Yujin?" Chanyeol semakin berkerut bingung. "Sebentar—" Chanyeol menyisakan beberapa detik untuk mengingat apa dan mengapa Yujin berada dalam permasalahan tanpa angin juga hujan mereka.

Apa Baekhyun baru saja menudingnya berselingkuh dan itu adalah Yujin?

Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi batu membuat Baekhyun mendengus keras-keras. Lihat raut wajah memalukan ketahuan berselingkuh ini.

"Baekhyun apakah kau masih saja berpikir jika aku dan Yujin berkencan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tak yakin.

"Dan sialnya aku harus menikah denganmu dan menjadikan aku sebagai pihak ketiga di hubungan kalian!" Baekhyun meringis dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun harus berapa ribu kali kukatakan jika aku dan Yujin tidak berkencan…" Chanyeol mulai lelah harus menjelaskan hal-hal serupa seperti itu. Baekhyun memang kepala batu, susah sekali dijelaskan.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun, termasuk Yujin."

"Tapi kalian keluar bersama! Kalian makan es krim bersama, aku 'kan juga mau es krimnya!" Baekhyun meraung. Tangisnya meledak seperti bocah menghujani Chanyeol dengan pukulan. "Jika kau sudah tak mau melanjutkan pernikahan kita, hanya bilang padaku. Jangan seperti ini…" Baekhyun lalu terisak seperti bayi.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun…" Chanyeol berdecak tak percaya. "Kami memang keluar bersama karena kami sekelas dan disana tidak hanya kami berdua saja. Kyungsoo juga berada disana—tunggu, apakah Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri bersama rona malu menjalari. Ia mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat dan itu segera menciptakan kesimpulan bagi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mendesah pelan sedang otak telah merencanakan pembunuhan kepada kekasih Jongin itu. Fitnah keji macam apa ini, sudah tau Baekhyun emosinya miring bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo bercanda seperti itu. Siapa yang jadi korbannya? Sudah tentu Chanyeol!

"Jadi sekarang kau akan tetap mempercayai Kyungsoo atau aku suamimu?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun mempertahankan diam dan membuang muka.

"Hei, lihat aku." Chanyeol menarik dagunya. Ia memaksa Baekhyun menatap matanya namun si mungil itu lagi bebal melarikan pandangannya ke arah berlawanan. Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi lalu perlahan mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia merunduk dan tanpa permisi mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir tipis itu.

"Walaupun kau menyebalkan aku tetap takkan berselingkuh darimu…" Chanyeol berujar dalam bisikan setelahnya. Baekhyun terkesiap dan reflek menatap Chanyeol dengan rongga bergemuruh juga merah muda mengisi pipinya kembali.

"Kau tau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun tak memberikan reaksi dan Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun membutuhkan jawabannya.

Baekhyun menanti dalam degupan jantung yang semakin menggila. Ia mulai menerka namun tak berani berharap banyak—

"Karena kau pendek jadi aku bisa menggulatmu seperti ini!"

— _yeah_ … karena Chanyeol tetaplah manusia dengan otak paus.

"KYAA!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dengan jantung nyaris copot ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan besarnya pada leher Baekhyun. Lelaki itu membelitnya erat dan Baekhyun nyaris tak bisa bernafas karena hal itu.

"PARK CHANYEOOOL LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun menggelegar. Ia meronta dan dengan kesal menggigit lengan itu dengan kuat. Tak sampai disitu, Baekhyun juga menendang Chanyeol dengan lutut tepat pada selengkangannya—tepat mengenai daging menggantung lembek belum ereksi milik lelaki Park itu.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH~" teriakan berasal dari Chanyeol kini dan lelaki itu berguling-guling kesakitan di lantai.

"Baekhyun kau menendang penisku!"

"Memangnya enak, mau lagi eh?!"

Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang hendak menendang Chanyeol lagi disaat bersamaan Chanyeol menangkap kakinya dan menyebabkan keseimbangan Baekhyun hilang dan lelaki mungil itu limbung ke lantai. Chanyeol menangkapnya tanggap lantas memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dengan lengannya.

"Intinya adalah kau salah paham," Chanyeol berujar disana. Deru nafasnya mengenai leher Baekhyun sampai anak itu meremang pada tempatnya. "Aku tidak sebrengsek itu Baekhyun, aku tak serendah itu berselingkuh dengan orang lain sedang aku telah memiliki kau disini."

Baekhyun pikir jantungnya mulai sedikit bersalah akhir-akhir ini. Lihat debarannya yang wajar itu, hanya karena seuntai kalimat gulali Chanyeol… bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seperti terbang ke nirwana dan melayang-layang disana?

Baekhyun sebeku patung dan Chanyeol mulai bertanya apakah kalimatnya terdengar buruk sekali sampai mampu menghentikan kinerja metorik Baekhyun?

Chanyeol membalikkan Baekhyun perlahan guna menghadapnya dan lagi menjalin tautan mata disana.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Yeah…" Baekhyun berguman. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kau tidak romantis sama sekali,"

"Hah?"

"Hah! Huh! Hah! Huh!" Baekhyun merutuk. "Lihat dimana kita berbaring Park Abnormal Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi. "Kita berbaring di depan pintu dan kau bahkan menjadikan sapatumu sebagai bantal kepala!" Baekhyun memekik tak percaya.

Chanyeol menatap sekitarnya dan membenarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Ia menyengir dengan he-he-an menyebalkan dan Baekhyun lagi berhasrat untuk memaki lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Baekhyun mendengus namun Chanyeol masih tak terlihat peduli. Alih-alih bangkit ia malah menarik Baekhyun dan kembali memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun menahan nafas dan mengerjab bagaimana hela nafas Chanyeol mengenai tengkuknya dengan hangat.

"Dan kuharap ini adalah kali terakhir kau mengatakan cerai seperti tadi, kau dengar aku?"

Baekhyun diam lagi dan Chanyeol menuntutnya dalam sahutan. "Park Baekhyun!"

"Iya!" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. "Ish lepas-lepas!" Baekhyun meronta memaksa lepas pelukan Chanyeol namun lelaki itu tetap mempertahankan lengannya pada tubuh itu.

"Jangan judes seperti itu, kalau aku makin suka bagaimana?"

"Hueks!" Baekhyun berubah mual. "Lepas Park Chanyeol!"

"Apa itu? Kau mulai mual-mual? Kau hamil?" Chanyeol mengerjab. Baekhyun luar biasa kesal dan dengan gemas menggigit hidung Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mengerang sakit dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan puas.

"Aku tidak hamil!"

"Ralat, belum hamil!" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata dan lagi berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Cium dulu!" Chanyeol merengek, bibirnya ia majukan lagi dengan mata mengerjab dalam penantian.

"Ya sudah cium saja! Memangnya kau bocah tidak tau caranya berciuman?!" Baekhyun mencetus dengan putaran mata lagi.

Chanyeol menyengir, ia menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat dan menjemput bibir tipis mengerucut itu dengan bibirnya. "Setelah ini kita bercinta ya Baek."

"Yakk!" Baekhyun dengan sadis menarik telinga Chanyeol dan menjewernya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak mau?" Chanyeol merengut dalam kecewa.

"Ish mau!" Baekhyun berseru dalam kesal yang sama. "Tapi kali ini di kamar mandi."

"Sesekali kita harus mencobanya di dapur."

"Balkon juga!"

"Ih boleh boleh!"

* * *

 **Cocot:** aku cuma mau bilang ini masih dilanjut walopun gatau kapan :')

Dan yeahh aku sayang kalian semua /sodorin kantung plastik/ jangan ngarep nc terus, walopun aku _udah ga polos lagi_ tapi nulis nc melulu bosen atuh, kalimatnya wong gitu2 aja :')

Bagaimanapun see you kapan2 lagi ya! Ini lagi2 apdet bareng sama Nyai-nyai **Cussonsbaekby** dan **Presiousca**. Dan YES FINALLY fanfic **When Chanyeol Was There** punya Presiousca dijadiin novel! Info lebih lanjut bisa cek ke akun ig presiousca ya :D


	12. Chapter 12: LUPA, OOPS

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Matahari bersinar terik dan bodohnya Baekhyun malah menggunakan bus lalu berjalan kaki memasuki komplek perumahan orangtuanya. Peluh tersebar dimana-mana, poninya ikut lepek seolah Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan lari marathon.

"Oh, hyung kau pulang!" Sehun yang baru saja keluar rumah menyambut Baekhyun dengan antusias. Lelaki mungil itu hanya memberikan anggukan singkat dan hendak melanjutkan langkah ketika Sehun menyeletuk lagi.

"Mengapa tubuhnya seperti babi, hyung?"

Baekhyun mendelik sedang satu alis berjengit pada kening. "Byun Sehun aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk makan orang sekarang, pergi sana atau kumakan habis hidungmu!" ia mengertak. Sehun tidak takut, alih-alih tertawa.

"Aih, sensitive sekali." Anak SMA itu tergelak. "Omong-omong hyung, kau tak berniat memberiku uang jajan?" satu tangan mengadah pada Baekhyun diikuti dengan kerjapan mata berkelip bintang menanti harap dari saudara tertuanya itu.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menjawab ketus.

Sehun mendengus. "Mengapa kadar pelitmu semakin parah, ya ampun~" anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau memberinya, akan kuminta pada Chanyeol hyung saja!"

"Ya minta padanya sekalian harta warisannya kalau ada, kalau bisa sampai sampai dia bangkrut!" Baekhyun menyambut, pintu ia banting keras mengejutkan Sehun yang nyaris saja terhantam kayu keras itu.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Sepatunya ia lepaskan asal dan berseru memanggil Jihyun.

"Bu aku pulang~" suaranya mendayu seperti bocah, berbeda sekali saat menyahut Sehun.

Jihyun dari arah kamar keluar dan menyambut Baekhyun disana. "Oh, tumben kau pulang."

"Aku lapar, Chanyeol pulang telat jadi tak ada yang masak." Baekhyun menjawab. "Apakah Ibu memasakkan sesuatu?" langkahnya ia lanjutkan menuju dapur yang diikuti Jihyun di belakangnya.

"Eh jadi selama ini Chanyeol yang memasak?" Jihyun mengerjab kaget. Dari dalam kulkas yang tengah Baekhyun acak isinya ia memberikan anggukan.

"Hm, itu memang tugasnya."

"Yak!" Jihyun memekik gemas. Ia memukul pantat Baekhyun kuat, dua kali sampai anak itu terantuk pintu kulkas. "Seharusnya kau yang memasak Baekhyun, mengapa malah Chanyeol?!"

"Aku yang mencuci dan menyetrika bajunya."

"Itu memang sudah tugasmu juga—Yak! Mengapa kau malah makan kimchi seperti itu!" Jihyun terpekik lagi melihat bagaimana santainya Baekhyun melahap kimchi di kulkas.

"Aku lapar sekali, Bu." Baekhyun mengeluh dengan mulut penuh. Beberapa sisa kimchi mengotori sekitaran mulutnya dan Jihyun mulai mempertanyakan berapa umur Baekhyun sebenarnya. Ia berakhir dengan helaan nafas pelan dan beringsut pada kulkas—mulai memasakkan Baekhyun sesuatu.

Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi tinggi pantry dengan sewadah kimchi dingin—menunggu Jihyun selesai memasakkan dirinya makanan.

"Omong-omong apa kalian baik?" disela Jihyun bertanya. "Kalian tidak sering bertengkar, 'kan?"

"Kami baik," jawab Baekhyun. "Ibu tidak usah khawatir, kalau Chanyeol nakal aku akan mengikatnya di kamar mandi."

"Yak! Jangan perlakukan suamimu seperti itu." Jihyun mulai merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut pusing. "Lagipula tidak mungkin Chanyeol nakal, kecuali dirimu—"

"Ibu apa kau mertuaku?"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa malah membela Chanyeol padahal jelas-jelas aku anak Ibu!" Baekhyun merengut. Jihyun mencibir sedang mata memperhatikan Baekhyun di depannya. Yeah, setidaknya Baekhyun benar terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan terlihat sangat baik dan mengetahui jika Chanyeol-lah yang mengatur pola makan mereka, membuat kekhawatirkan Jihyun meredup hilang seketika.

Tentu saja Chanyeol dengan semua hal yang bisa diandalkan pada lelaki itu.

"Bagaimanapun Ibu senang jika kau dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, Baek. Kau juga terlihat bahagia dengannya." Jihyun mengulum senyum tipis. "Chanyeol pasti memasakkan semua makanan yang kau inginkan, lihat pipi beratmu itu."

"Bu tolong jangan bahas pipiku, aku sudah cukup stress memikirkan lemak yang tertimbun disini, lalu disini," Baekhyun menunjuk lengannya. "Apalagi disini!" lalu berpindah pada pinggangnya yang terlipat.

Jihyun tertawa dan menggoda Baekhyun dengan gelitikkan. Namun hanya sedetik berselang ketika ari tangannya tak sengaja menekan perut Baekhyun dan merasakan dengan jelas betapa kerasnya bagian itu. Jihyun terkesiap, bola matanya melebar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan takjub.

"Baekhyun… apa kau hamil?"

Kimchi yang tengah Baekhyun kunyah muncrat dimana-mana namun Jihyun terlalu terkejut dengan fakta baru yang ia ketahui dan tak sempat memarahi hal itu.

"Ibu bercanda!" Baekhyun melotot tak ikut menekan perutnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian berhubungan intim?" Jihyun bertanya lagi.

"Tadi pagi," Baekhyun menjawab jujur. Jihyun nyaris terjungkal namun masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Teriakan telah berkumpul pada tenggorokan dan Jihyun mati-matian mempertahankan hal itu.

"Sebentar—" Jihyun berlari menuju kamar tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana tatapan nyeri Baekhyun. Anak itu malah semakin kuat mencubit lemaknya dan taunya baru menyadari betapa keras perutnya selama ini.

Tak sampai dua menit kemudian, Jihyun kembali. Dengan bibirnya nyaris koyak, ia menyodori alat tes prodia kepada Baekhyun dan mendorong anak sulungnya itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ibu serius menganggapku hamil?" Baekhyun menatap horror kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Makanya cepat periksa, cepat-cepat!" Jihyun menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan perasaan meledak-ledak senang. Ya ampun, ya ampun… Jihyun harus memberikan Chanyeol hadiah jika benar Baekhyun hamil.

Di dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun menatap tak paham benda panjang itu. Ia mengikuti instruksi yang tertulis pada kemasan dan menunggu selama beberapa menit namun tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Baekhyun berdecak seorang diri, berpikir betapa dramatisnya Jihyun karena perut berkulit badaknya dan berpikir jika ia tengah mengandung.

Lelaki yang baru genap berusia 20 tahun itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah masam dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Jihyun tentang hasil tes itu. Baekhyun tak menjawab, benda panjang nan ramping itu ia berikan kepada Jihyun sedang ia menempatkan dirinya duduk kembali dengan kimchi memenuhi mulutnya.

"KYAAA~" Jihyun berteriak histeris. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan nyaris muncrat lagi melihat bagaimana Jihyun melompat-lompat di lantai. Wanita paruh baya itu juga memeluk Baekhyun terlalu kuat dengan ucapan-ucapan aneh yang tak sepenuhnya Baekhyun pahami.

"Ya ampun, Ya Tuhan, Dewa dan Dewi! Akhirnya aku punya cucu!" Jihyun berteriak. Pundak Baekhyun ia goyangkan kesana-kemari sampai anak itu berubah pusing pada tempatnya.

"Bu aku sedang makan kimchi dan tak berniat untuk makan orang sekarang, jangan melompat seperti itu nanti encok!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Baekhyun kau hamil!" Jihyun tak mengindahi gerutuan itu dan lagi berseru dalam bahagia. "Sebentar-sebentar, aku harus menghubungi Sooyoung!" jihyun tak menyisakan detik, segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Ibu bicarakan? Siapa yang hamil?" Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aih, kimchinya habis." Anak itu berdecak sebal dan menuju kulkas kembali. "Ini pasti cokelat Sehun, meuhehehe. Akan kuhabiskan semua!"

…

Kelas terakhir Chanyeol berakhir tepat di jam 6 sore itu. Langit telah bersemburat jingga ketika ia meninggalkan kelas dengan ponsel berdering akan panggilan masuk. Dari Ibunya.

"Hal—"

" _KYAAA CHANYEOL!"_ Chanyeol reflek menjauhkan benda pipih itu dari telinganya ketika serangan teriakan Sooyoung nyaris merobek selaput telinga _. "Chanyeol mengapa kau tak memberitau Ibu jika Baekhyun hamil!?"_

"HAH?!" kali ini berganti Chanyeol yang berteriak.

" _IYA BAEKHYUN HAMIL! IBU AKAN PUNYA CUCU SEBENTAR LAGI!"_

"APA!? IBU SERIUS!?"

Beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di dekat Chanyeol sampai tersentak kaget namun apa pedulinya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah besar-besar menuju parkiran dan mencari mobilnya disana.

" _ENAM PULUH SEMBILAN RIUS! BAEKHYUN SUDAH MEMERIKSANYA DAN POSITIF!"_ Teriak Sooyoung lagi. _"Eh tapi sebentar, Baekhyun belum memberitaumu?"_ di seberang sana Sooyoung berkerut kening.

Chanyeol mengangguk ribut. "Baekhyun tidak memberitauku, mungkin tadi dia menelepon—" Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga lagi guna memeriksa bar notifikasi panggilan Baekhyun yang tak ia jawab namun taunya kosong—tanpa satupun panggilan dari si mungil itu.

"Baekhyun tidak…" Chanyeol berguman.

" _Omong-omong Baekhyun berada di rumah Jihyun, kau sudah pulang kuliah? Sebaiknya kau menjemputnya disini."_

Chanyeol menyetujui cepat dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Hatinya terlampau senang dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam rongga mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia sampai ke kediaman orangtua Baekhyun ketika langit telah beranjak gelap berbanding terbalik dengan kerlipan matanya yang secerah matahari tadi.

"Baekhyun!" tanpa sapaan yang seharusnya ia lakukan, Chanyeol malah berteriak di depan pintu rumah mertuanya. Langkahnya kacau mencari sosok mungil itu dan mendapati Baekhyun di depan tv dengan seporsi jajjangmyeon di tangan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suka cita. Ia tak terlihat peduli jika orangtua Baekhyun berada disana dan melihat bagaimana antusiasnya ia memeluk sulung Byun itu.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan wajahnya nyaris menabrak isi jajjangmyeon akibat dorongan tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"Yak Park Abnormal Chanyeol! Kau nyaris menumpahkan jajjangmyeonku!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal. "Jantungku juga mau copot!"

Bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah memberikan cengiran dan tanpa sungkan menciumi bibir Baekhyun yang berlepotan saus hitam jajjangmyeon.

"Baekhyun mengapa kau tidak memberitauku?" binar mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca terlalu bahagia.

"Memberitau apa?" Baekhyun malah berkerut kening.

"Ish kau!" Chanyeol menjepit hidung mancung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Memberitauku jika kau hamil, bagaimana bisa berita sepenting dan sebahagia itu kau sembunyikan dariku!"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan dramatis.

"Oh itu…" Baekhyun berguman paham akhirnya. "Aku lupa."

"Huh?"

"Aku lupa memberitaumu," Baekhyun mengulang. "Sudah-sudah, aku mau makan lagi. Kita bahasnya nanti saja."

"…"

* * *

 **Cocot:**

Krik!


	13. Chapter 13: Midnight

"Chan kau sudah tidur?"

Kamar gelap gulita, remang dengan suara Baekhyun yang berbisik tengah malam itu. Ia mengubah posisi menyamping menghadap Chanyeol dan memperhatikan rupa lelaki yang tengah terlelap lalu berguman seorang diri.

"Sudah tidur ya?"

"Hm?" Di antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata Chanyeol menyahut. Suara beratnya terdengar serak sedang mata ia paksa buka, namun tak bisa ia lakukan.

"Chan..." Baekhyun memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Satu mata Chanyeol terbuka akhirnya dan segera menemukan paras Baekhyun yang menghadap padanya. "Kau lapar?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ingin pipis? Mau kutemani?"

Lagi Baekhyun memberikan gelengan. "Bukan Chan."

"Lalu apa? Tidurlah, ini bahkan masih tengah malam."

Bukannya menuruti, Baekhyun malah melebarkan senyum lalu beringsut lebih dekat kepada yang lebih tinggi. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Katanya disana.

"Besok pagi saja bagaimana?" Chanyeol menego dengan mata kembali terpejam sempurna.

"Tidak bisa, harus sekarang." Si keras kepala nan tidak tau diri Baekhyun malah memaksa. Chanyeol mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi menyamping dan memaksa mata terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun malah menyengir. "Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu."

"Apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kamar apartemen di bawah kita sudah ditempati, kau tidak tau?"

"Tidak, ada apa memangnya?"

"Dia tampan," Baekhyun menjawab.

"Apa?!" Berat mata Chanyeol malah melotot kini.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi sembari berujar. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di lift siang tadi, dia tampan kau tau."

"Lalu apa? Dia juga takkan menyukaimu." Si tinggi malah mengetus. "Kau 'kan jelek, pendek, cerewet, ribut-" Chanyeol menjabarkan satu persatu sifat Baekhyun sampai si mungil itu cemberut disana. Chanyeol tak peduli dan ia masih berniat menjabarkannya lagi sampai Baekhyun mencubit perutnya dengan keras.

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan dan Baekhyun malah menekan jemarinya lebih kuat.

"Kau juga tega dan kejam!" Rutuk Chanyeol menyambungi.

"Dengarkan lagi, aku masih ingin bercerita." Baekhyun merengut. "Kupikir dia masih single ternyata anaknya sudah tiga."

Chanyeol berganti terbahak, disisi lain hatinya malah di susupi lega.

"Dan mereka kembar tiga." Kata Baekhyun lagi. "Aku penasaran,"

"Tentang apa?" Chanyeol ikut menaruh penasaran juga.

"Bagaimana caranya dia menghamili istrinya sampai bisa hamil 3 begitu?"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Suara krik masih mengisi.

"Baekhyun kau serius membangunkanku tengah malam hanya untuk bertanya tentang ini?" Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa dosa lalu mengangguk dua kali. "Apakah menurutmu saat hamil mereka bercinta dan spermanya menjadi janin lagi?"

Suara krik terdengar kembali.

Chanyeol mati-matian untuk tak menjambak Baekhyun namun urung ia lakukan bagaimana bola mata jernih itu menatapnya dengan raut polos serupa.

"Aku malah penasaran akan sesuatu," Chanyeol berguman.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Berapa nilai biologimu saat sekolah dulu?"

Baekhyun tak menyisakan detik segera mencubit kulit perut Chanyeol lagi. Lebih keras sampai teriakan Chanyeol memenuhi seisi kamar.

"BAEKHYUN BERHENTI MENCUBITKU, SAKIT SEKALI KAU TAU!"

"MAKANYA JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NILAIKU, DASAR ABNORMAL!"

"YANG ABNORMAL ITU KAU!" Chanyeol menyambut kesal. "MENGAPA KAU NIAT SEKALI MALAM-MALAM MEMBANGUNKANKU UNTUK BERTANYA HAL KONYOL SEPERTI ITU?!"

"ITU BUKAN HAL KONYOL!" Baekhyun berteriak lebih keras. "AKU PENASARAN MAKANYA AKU BERTANYA PADAMU!"

Chanyeol benar mati-matian untuk tak menjambak, atau mencubit, atau menerkam parahnya memutilasi lelaki mungil yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Chanyeol harus bersabar, benar-benar bersabar karena seharusnya hal semacam ini tak membuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun itu memang aneh, tidak jelas, absurd dan bonusnya Chanyeol malah cinta. Kadarnya melebihi planet bumi lagi!

"Haruskah aku bertanya padanya? Mungkin sekalian praktek juga?" Baekhyun menyeletuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"APA!?" Chanyeol kembali berteriak. "Coba saja bertanya dan kau kehilangan semua celana dalammu!" Lelaki Park itu mengancam.

"Ya sudah aku kesana tidak usah pakai celana dalam saja." Baekhyun menyahut santai.

Kesal Chanyeol menyentuh ubun-ubun. Imajinarinya telah membentuk gunung berapi dengan lahar meleleh siap meledakkan lava panas disana.

Baekhyun mengetahuinya dan ia malah tertawa senang akan hal itu. Tubuhnya lagi beringsut mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada lelaki itu.

"Ih, Chan-Chan cemburu ya?" Nada bicaranya ikut berubah pula dan Chanyeol benci mengatakan ia malah menyukai nada mendayu anak-anak itu.

Chanyeol membuang muka. "Awas saja jika kau sampai bertanya macam-macam padanya atau pada siapapun tanpa celana dalam, maka aku-"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku akan menciummu sampai kau kehabisan nafas!"

"Tanpa celana dalam?" Kejar Baekhyun.

"Tanpa celana dalam atau sehelai benangpun di tubuhmu!"

Baekhyun tergelak, "Asyik! Kita main enak, he-he..." si mungil itu malah berseru dalam kekehan. "Jadi ingin lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Bercinta."

"Ya sudah, ayo bercinta lagi kalau begitu."

* * *

 **Cocot:**  
Dan aku dapat ide dan ngetik ini pas midnight juga btw '-'


	14. Chapter 14: Baekhyun

_**'Aku sedang stress, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkannya. Jadi jangan cari aku!'**_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan membaca penggalan pesan itu. Ini telah lewat satu minggu nyatanya Baekhyun masih saja betah bersama dengan suasana hati yang berganti seperti bunglon merayap pada warna daun.

Chanyeol tak ingin mengatakan bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat berbeda. Maksudnya Baekhyun masih menyebalkan, tapi tidak semenyebalkan dengan berdiam diri sepanjang hari.

Chanyeol juga tak ingin menyalahi atau berpikir semua itu dikarenakan oleh... kehamilannya.

Chanyeol berubah urung untuk pulang alih-alih mengendarai mobil kembali sembari mata memperhatikan sinyal dari ponsel milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berada di pusat kota, tempat karaoke dan Chanyeol tak menaruh heran mengapa tempat itu menjadi pilihan. Langkah kakinya menapak pelan menuju satu bilik dan tanpa permisi membuka pintu.

Baekhyun benar berada disana. Tangan menggenggam mikrofon untuk menjajah pita suaranya. Lengkingan mamantul dalam ruangan, nada sumbang bergema dan ingin sekali Chanyeol merampas benda itu lalu membekap mulut Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun terkejut menatap Chanyeol di ambang pintu. "Kau tidak membaca pesanku ya?" Lalu merengut dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan berteriak-teriak disini sepanjang malam?" Mata Chanyeol berputar sekali. "Ayo pulang."

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menolak dengan lengkingan di depan mikrofon. "Kau pulang saja, aku akan menyusul nanti." Lalu kembali melanjutkan nyanyian acak kabulnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi dan mengindahi apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Pintu ia tutup lantas menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping lelaki mungil itu dan nyaris terpekik melihat minuman keleng di atas meja.

"Baekhyun mengapa kau minum soda? Kau lupa jika sedang hamil?"

Baekhyun pura-pura tak mendengar, sipitnya melirik kepada Chanyeol bergantian dengan kaleng minuman bersoda yang ia pesan di atas meja.

Decakan Chanyeol terdengar lagi. Lebih keras dan Baekhyun tau Chanyeol akan memarahinya. Gerutuan terdengar di udara dan Baekhyun masih tak berniat menimpali ujaran itu.

"Bukankah Ibu sudah bilang apa-apa saja yang tidak boleh kau konsumsi saat hamil? Kau mau anak kita dalam bahaya?" Chanyeol mengomel. "Jangan bertingkah ceroboh!"

"Aku memang ceroboh! Lalu apa? Aku memang sudah seperti itu!" Baekhyun berteriak keras. Lengkingannya mengangetkan Chanyeol, lebih mengangetkan lagi bagaimana sipit itu tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca disana.

"Baek-"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dan mati-matian menahan isakan yang nyaris meledak dalam dirinya.

"A-aku tidak menyesal memiliki dia." Baekhyun berkata dengan getaran pada suaranya. Kepalanya ia gelengkan beberapa kali sedang tangan menangkup wajahnya dengan gusar. "Aku takut dia yang menyesal memiliki aku."

"Baekhyun apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol benar tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun suarakan. Ia beringsut lebih dekat dan terkesiap mendapati bagaimana bergetarnya pundak sempit itu.

Kesal dalam diri Chanyeol menghilang digantikan panik disertai bingung akan perubahan diri Baekhyun di depannya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menangis dan ia mulai mengeracau mengatakan patah kalimat yang lagi tak Chanyeol pahami.

"Karena aku ceroboh dan juga payah. Bagaimana jika menyakitinya? Bahkan sebelum dia lahir dan aku menyiksanya disini!" Telunjuknya menekan perutnya sendiri. "Di-dia lalu membenciku dan menyesal memiliki aku sebagai orangtuanya."

Perubahan sifat akibat hormonal kehamilan merupakan hal lumrah terjadi. Baekhyun tengah mengalaminya kini, tanpa Chanyeol ketahui seminggu berlalu Baekhyun menumpuk beban pikiran itu seorang diri.

Tentang kehamilannya yang terlalu cepat, umurnya yang masih terlalu muda; merasa tak matang, tak siap dan berakhir dengan semua pikiran-pikiran buruk menghampiri.

Baekhyun memendamnya dalam hati, semakin lama dan taunya semua itu berubah menjadi semakin buruk dan Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang menumpuk sesal atas apa yang terjadi.

Chanyeol luput memikirkan tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin saja tak siap dengan kehamilannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah muda, dimata orang ketiga mereka masihlah anak-anak dan Baekhyun malah melihat dirinya sendiri sebagai pihak yang membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Chanyeol tertegun, hanya dengan melihat bagaimana aliran bening itu membasahi pipi Baekhyun dan semua beban yang Baekhyun pikul dalam pikirannya ikut mengaliri lelaki Park itu dalam sekejab. Chanyeol cepat-cepat membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan, melingkari lengannya erat sedang isakan Baekhyun tak jua teredam di atas dadanya.

"Maafkan aku..." Chanyeol berbisik. "Maaf tak menyadari jika kau menanggung semua ini seorang diri."

Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri. Seminggu berlalu dengan diamnya Baekhyun mengisi hari namun si tinggi itu tak benar menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang besar. Baekhyun stress, beban pikiran paranoidnya merenggut sisi rasional dan ironisnya Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari hal itu.

Nyatanya lagi Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang menyambut baik kehamilan Baekhyun tanpa tau bagaimana dengan si mungil itu.

Baekhyun tidak siap. Memiliki bayi dan menjadi orangtua sedang seisi dunia tau bagaimana payahnya ia mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak mau menyakitinya." Baekhyun terisak menggenggam lebih erat kain yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Bagaimana jika aku memakan sesuatu dan itu malah menyakitinya di dalam? Lalu saat dia lahir aku malah menjatuhkannya, mematahkan tulangnya-"

"Hei-hei..." Chanyeol menegur cepat. "Ketakutanmu sama sekali tidak beralasan-"

"Kau melihatnya sendiri bagaimana buruknya aku!" Baekhyun memotong. "Aku bahkan tak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri lalu bagaimana bisa aku menjadi orangtua?!"

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Dan aku tak ingin mencobanya!"

Chanyeol terdiam seperkian detik. Ada denyutan kecil menyapa rongga hati Chanyeol, bukan bagaimana ia menangkap kesimpulan jika Baekhyun yang tak sepenuhnya mengharapkan kehamilannya; mengharapkan bayi mereka yang akan lahir kurang 8 bulan lagi namun lebih kepada Baekhyun yang tengah menyesali dirinya sendiri. Melihat ia sebagai orang terpayah dan memaki dirinya pula.

"Dia akan sedih mendengarmu berbicara seperti ini Baek." Chanyeol menutur. Namun pelan suara itu malah mengenai sudut hati Baekhyun yang lain.

Lelaki mungil itu semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang lain dan lagi mencaci dirinya sendiri.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan... aku hanya tak ingin menyakitinya." Baekhyun terisak dalam. Pundaknya bergetar lebih kuat dan Chanyeol semakin erat membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Kau tau, kau hanya bisa melakukan satu hal," disana Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun tak menjawab tapi Chanyeol tau si mungil itu mendengarkan dan menanti lanjutan ucapannya.

"Menghadapinya..." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Disini," tangannya turun pada perut Baekhyun. "Dia sudah hidup, dia tengah berkembang. Beberapa bulan lagi dia akan lahir dan kita akan menjadi orangtua."

"Dan aku akan menjadi orangtua paling buruk yang pernah ada." Baekhyun menyela dalam gumanan.

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, ah... _kita_." Jemari Chanyeol menari di atas perut rata itu lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kita akan mencoba dan menjalaninya bersama, kau memiliki aku dan aku memilikimu... kita pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Baekhyun terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Ada susupan hangat menjalar dalam hatinya tiba-tiba- mengenyahkan seluruh hal buruk yang mengisi di dalam sana. Baekhyun tertegun seorang diri, meresapi betul dan tak sadar ketika tangannya ikut menapak di atas tangan Chanyeol dan mengikuti gerakan tangan suaminya itu mengusap perutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesaat dan menarik senyum melihat isakan si mungil itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Kau mungkin memang payah dan juga ceroboh Baekhyun. Tapi aku tau kau takkan menyakiti buah hati kita, bahkan hanya dalam pikiranmu aku tau kau tidak." Suara Chanyeol seperti kapas, lembutnya mengisi relung hati sampai ke seluruh sudut rongga itu.

"Untuk itu, ayo buktikan jika si payah Byun ini akan menjadi Papa paling menakjubkan sedunia. Hm?"

Baekhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir. _Papa..._ ia akan menjadi Papa untuk seseorang dalam perutnya. Si mungil itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan bibirnya bergetar lagi disana.

"Chanyeol..." ia merengek dan sedetik kemudian pecah dalam tangis.

Bukannya panik, Chanyeol malah tertawa. Tubuh Baekhyun ia angkat ringan di atas pahanya lalu menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sempit itu.

"Jangan menangis, kau adalah calon Papa. Tidak malu pada bayi kita menangis seperti ini?"

"Aku menangis juga karena kau Park Abnormal Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meraung.

Chanyeol berdecak kala kata abnormal itu lagi Baekhyun serukan. "Aku tidak Abnormal Baek, kau harus berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Ia protes dalam putaran mata. Pikirnya, apa Baekhyun tak bosan mengatainya terus-terusan tanpa alasan seperti itu?

"Kau memang abnormal, paling abnormal sedunia-"

"Dan aku suamimu." Potong Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun kontan terdiam dan wajahnya ikut menghangat karena penuturan itu.

"Ya, kau adalah suami paling abnormal sedunia." Matanya bergerak acak menghindari Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" Chanyeol menyeletuk kembali.

Baekhyun mengatupkan rahang. Wajahnya seperti terbakar dan Chanyeol malah membuat semuanya semakin buruk dengan memaksa mata mereka beradu disana.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun kemudian, memaksanya mendongak diikuti dengan usapan pada pipi Baekhyun yang mulai mengering oleh sisa air mata.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakannya?" Retina teduh Chanyeol bergerak pelan meneliti bulat kecoklatan manik Baekhyun.

"Me-mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun tergagap bertanya balik.

"Hm... bilang kau menyukaiku misal?" Chanyeol ikut memerah dengan pertanyaan sendiri.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik-

"HUWAAAA DASAR PARK ABNORMAL CHANYEOL! KAU MEMBUATKU MALU!" Lengkingan Baekhyun menggelegar kembali. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada ceruk leher Chanyeol dan mengeracau disana. "Aku benci padamu!"

Chanyeol tertawa kembali sedang tangan menahan Baekhyun yang berubah kalap di atas pahanya. "Ugh, Baekhyun jangan bergerak-gerak seperti ini, pahamu menyenggol penisku."

"MESUM!" Baekhyun lagi berteriak. Kepalan tangannya meninju Chanyeol, brutal namun konyolnya malah tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras dan Baekhyun pun semakin tak berperasaan menghujani tubuh tinggi itu dalam pukulan.

"Hei hei hentikan." Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan merasakan pukulan Baekhyun yang semakin tak main-main sakitnya.

"Berhenti atau kucium?" Chanyeol mengancam.

"Ih aku mau dicium!" Baekhyun malah kesenangan.

Chanyeol tak terkejut dan malah menyengir. Kedua tangannya menahan pundak Baekhyun agar tetap diam lalu menangkup satu pipi penuh itu dengan talapak tangannya. Kontak mata beradu lagi, sesaat sebelum Chanyeol memutusnya dalam pangutan.

Seluruh rengekan Baekhyun melebur hilang, dibatasi oleh lunak Chanyeol yang menekan bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu, hanya katakan padaku dan kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama," Desau hangat nafas Chanyeol mengenai bibir Baekhyun. "Berjanjilah hm?"

"Tidak hanya aku, tapi kau juga." Baekhyun menuntut.

"Ya, aku juga." Si tinggi menimpal cepat.

"Termasuk siapa-siapa saja yang mengajak berfoto dan meminta kontakmu, kau harus mengatakannya padaku."

Chanyeol mengerjab, dua detik kemudian kembali tertawa.

"Aku tidak memintamu tertawa!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol kesal. Si pemilik paha yang tengah Baekhyun duduki mengaduh pelan namun tak menghentikan niatannya untuk menjemput bibir Baekhyun lagi dalam ciuman.

Baekhyun cemberut tapi tak menolak juga bagaimana lunak bervolume itu menyapu bibirnya. Menyesap bergantian atas dan bawah sebelum dipangut lagi dalam kecapan. Suara kecipak terdengar halus dengan liur tipis menjembatani kedua bibir itu kala terpisah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu 1 ronde di bilik karaoke?"

"3 ronde! Maka jawabanku adalah oke."


End file.
